Hardly Innocent
by Evergreen98
Summary: Young Anakin Skywalker has been training under his Sith master for the past three years. Now, when a Jedi suddenly appears, Anakin is at a loss for what to do. This Jedi defies everything that Anakin has ever been told about his kind, and he even makes Anakin question his view of the force. What will this young Sith apprentice do?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin struggles to push himself faster as the bolts of blaster fire rain down on him from the training droid.

"Use your anger, Anakin," his master hisses, "focus it, and it will make you stronger."

In answer Anakin taps into the whirl of emotions locked inside him, and he pours this power into his strikes. He stretches out with his mind, and through his blindfold he can _sense _the droids' locations.

Anakin's anger and hatred is far more than any nine-year old should have.

With a flash, Anakin sends the spray of blasts back towards the droids, and this effectively destroys them.

To make it more of an effective challenge, the blaster strength was changed from stun-only to full power. A single mistake could have ended the young apprentice's life.

Only when Anakin senses that all the droids are disabled does he remove his blindfold. He is met with an approving glance from his master.

"Well done Anakin," his master says, "you have much potential in the force."

Anakin bows to his master to show his gratitude for the praise.

"Thank you, master," he says, and his young voice holds the authority of someone with many more years.

In the environment he lives in children are forced to grow up much faster than normal.

"Will I be able to free my mother and I soon, master?" Anakin asks, his voice eager.

In an instant his master's face grows dark, and Anakin shivers at the sudden shift in mood.

"There's been a change of plans, Anakin," the hologram says.

His master is a very important man, and he can't always be on Tatooine to supervise his apprentice's training.

"What do you mean, master?" Anakin asks, and the boy frowns in confusion.

"You are finally ready to move on to the next phase in your journey to power," his master says, "and to do so you must join me so I can personally oversee every aspect of your training."

Anakin's heart leaps at this. He has awaited this day ever since his master first came to him three years ago with the promise of power. With power he will be able to keep anyone from

Hiring himself or his mother again.

"Of course master!" Anakin exclaims, but a moment later he suddenly realizes an important detail his master left out, "but what of my mother?"

His masters mood seems to darken, and it takes all his training for him not to cower in fear.

His master scares him.

"She will remain on Tatooine," his master snaps, and Anakin winces.

"But, master-," Anakin starts, but his master quickly cuts him off. I'm an I stand the diplomatic facade that his master wears like a mask disappears.

In its place is a Sith Lord.

"She is a weakness, Anakin," his master hisses, "you must let her go if you want to achieve the power I can give you."

Even though Anakin is trembling inside, he knows better than to let any of these emotions show. Instead he kneels in front of the hologram, and he bows his head.

"As you wish, master," Anakin says in a voice devoid of any feeling.

"Good," his master mutters. In a flash the facade is slipped back on, and his master is the smiling senator everyone knows him to be.

"My apprentice Darth Maul has been sent on a mission near you, and I have ordered him to collect you along the way," his master says. Anakin keeps his head bowed, as he is unable to look his master in the eye.

"Your apprentice, master?" Anakin asks, and his voice betrays his confusion. To his surprise his master laughs. Any trace of the man's dark mood has disappeared without a trace.

"Is that jealousy I sense, young Anakin?" his master asks with a smile, "don't worry yourself, young Skywalker. He is only temporary."

"Or course, master," Anakin says, but the thought tugs at him.

_How long until I am replaced?_

"Be prepared for his arrival," his master says, and once more his voice is serious and closed to discussion,"I do not want to hear any more talk of your mother."

"Of course master," Anakin says, and he keeps his head bowed.

"If you do as I say you will be a powerful Sith one day," his master says in closing.

With a flash the hologram darkens, and Anakin releases the breath he's been holding in.

He falls to a sitting position on the ground, and he lets his head fall into his hands.

"What am to going to do?" he mumbles to the empty room.

He does not get an answer.

Anakin's mind fills with anger and fear at the thought of leaving his mother. He _loves _her, he can't just _leave_ her.

He refuses to.

Anakin shakes his head at this train of thought, and his mind turns to his master's reaction if he refused him.

Death would be the least of his worries.

With a sigh Anakin turns his gaze upward, and his eyes happen to land on the holonet screen.

His eyes fall on the time displayed there.

With a startled gasp he jerks himself up as he realizes he's late.

Anakin rushes out the door, and be barely remembering to lock it behind him as he leaves the small apartment. He slips his lightsaber inside his tunic as he runs.

Anakin rushes down the street towards Watto's shop, cursing himself for not watching the time before.

He races into the shop, and he is greeted by a familiar grubby, blue figure with wings.

His owner.

_"Sorry I'm late," _Anakin says, and he easily slips into the Huttese language.

_"It better not happen again, stupid boy!" _his master replies before tossing a scrap piece of metal in the boys direction (one that Anakin easily ducks).

After a few more snide comments about Anakin's laziness, Watto sends the young boy to the back of the shop to work on repairs.

Here Anakin takes out his hatred towards his owner on the droids he fixes. It takes all of his self control to keep himself from strangling the Toydarion.

The main thing that keeps him from murdering the creature is that it would only make his and his mother's situation worse.

So instead he must take his anger out on the various pieces of junk Watto has him fix up. All the while he dreams of the day he can wring the creature's neck.

Happy thoughts.

**. • O • .**

Anakin has been working for about an hour when he hears Watto calling him from the front room.

_"Boy, get in here now!"_

Anakin places his current repair project on the ground, and he hurries to the front of the shop.

_"What took you so long?" _Watto snaps as he enters the room.

_"I was cleaning the fan switches,"_ Anakin replies, and he pulls himself up onto the counter to sit.

_"Watch the store. I've got some selling to do_," his owner says.

Anakin takes a moment to observe the group of people standing in the shop. Of the group their is a man, a gungan, a droid, and a girl.

A very beautiful girl.

Anakin shakes that thought away, and he instead reaches out with his senses like his master taught him too. . .

And he immediately hits a powerful presence.

He recoils quickly in the hopes that maybe the man didn't sense him. Anakin quickly throws up his mental shields, and he turns away as he feels the man's gaze turn to him.

A moment passes before the man eventually turns his gaze back towards Watto, and Anakin resists the urge to heave a sigh of relief.

It takes him only a moment to realize what this man is, and it immediately strikes fear in his heart. His master had warned him about their kind.

Jedi.

Anakin watches as Watto leads the man to the back of the shop, and Anakin is left with the other beings that were with the man.

He stretches out with his senses cautiously once more, but neither the gungan not the girl appear to be force sensitive.

Anakin is still wary though, and he knows that he needs to make himself appear as non-threatening as possible.

Anakin begins to clean a spare piece of metal laying on the counter, and he carefully watches the girl. He quickly realizes that she is the one he needs to speak to, as the gungan appears to be. . .of lower intelligence.

He decides to go for as innocent-sounding as possible.

"Are you an angel?" he asks, and she whirls to face him.

"What?" she asks.

"An angel," Anakin replies, "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego I think."

Anakin gives her a small smile, one that she thankfully returns. Anakin relaxes inside as she buys his facade. Now he just has to keep it up until the Jedi leaves.

Then he needs to find some way to contact his master. . .

"You're a funny little boy," she replies, breaking through his thoughts, "how do you know so much?"

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come through here," Anakin says as he wipes the rag over the metal.

Honestly he's making this up as he goes along, even though he's sure he's heard about the angels-like creatures of Iego somewhere. . . Anakin quickly decides to steer things to safer topics.

"I'm a pilot, you know. Someday I'm going to fly away from this place," he says truthfully.

"You're a pilot," the girl says, and Anakin nods.

"All my life," he mumbles wistfully, wishing that he could just fly away.

"How long have you been here?" she asks. Anakin puts down his rag as he thinks how to answer. It honestly takes him a moment to remember.

"Since I was very little. Three, I think," he relies, "my mom and I were sold to Gardolla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the pod races."

Did he really just admit that to a stranger?

Anakin scolds himself for revealing so

Much of his past to someone he only met a few minutes ago. He is relieved his master isn't watching him slip up like this. The consequences would be. . .

Anakin shivers at this.

"You're a slave?" the girl asks as she realizes what he said, and immediately Anakin feels a rush of anger at her words.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin," he says, and his voice his sharp.

"I'm sorry," the girl says quickly, "I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me."

It was then that they were interrupted by the girl's gungan companion (who Anakin has decided is either perpetually clumsy or just plain annoying. Possibly both).

The creature somehow managed to activate one of the smaller droids.

"Hey, hit the nose," Anakin says, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes as he watches the clumsy creature deactivate the droid.

Anakin and the girl talk for a few minutes more before her male companion came back into the room.

"We're leaving," he announces, and Anakin can't help but notice that he doesn't look overly pleased.

Anakin is truly just relieved that the man's attention has shifted from him.

"I'm glad to have met you, Anakin," the girl says as she leaves.

"I'm glad to have met you too!" Anakin calls after her, and he is surprised that he means his words. He watches as the group disappears out the doorway.

Watto then comes to speak to him.

_"Outlanders. They think we know nothing," _the toydarion says.

_"They seem nice to me_,"Anakin replies.

_"Clean the racks," _Watto snaps, _"then you can go home."_

"Yes!" Anakin exclaims before he hurries to comply. Anakin has to send a transmission to his master about the Jedi as soon as he leaves.

But more importantly Anakin wants to et home as quickly as he can.

He has to spend every moment he can with his mother before he is taken away from her forever.

**. • O • .**

**Okay, please review! Let me know if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Note- if the dialogue is italicizes ten they are speaking Huttese.**

**Enjoy!**

**. • O • .**

Anakin hurries through the crowd as fast as he can. He has to message his master and warn him about the Jedi here.

Anakin is almost to the training apartment owned by his master when a scene catches his eye.

It isn't that the scene is anything out of the ordinary. Sebulba the dug is just finding another victim to bully. To everyone else this is a normal daily occurrence.

Normally Anakin would just walk on by, but he stops when he sees who the victim is.

The annoying gungan who was traveling with the Jedi.

Anakin knows that he should just walk away, that he shouldn't draw the attention of the Jedi back to him, but his curiosity gets the better of him.

He steps forward to help the creature, even though he knows this is something his master would definitely not approve of.

Helping people (unless personal gain is involved) is a vey un-Sith thing to do.

Nevertheless Anakin steps forward to help.

"_Careful Sebulba_," Anakin says, and a smile appears on his face, "_he's a big-time outander. I'd hate to see you diced before we race again."_

The dug snarls as he turns his attention towards the small slave boy.

"_Next time we race, boy, it will be the end of you,_" Sebulba growls, "_if you weren't a slave, I'd squash you now."_

Anakin resists the urge to draw his lightsaber and show the dug just who would win in a fight. He would make sure the creature's end was long and drawn out. Anakin would love to see the dug suffer.

Instead Anakin remains passive as he watches the dug toss away his victim.

"_Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me_," Anakin mutters as he watches the dug disappear into the crowd.

It is after all of this takes place that the Jedi approaches. Anakin struggles to keep his mental shields in check as the man observe him.

"Hi," Anakin says.

"Hi there," the Jedi says, and the man's face betrays no emotion. Anakin decides that he should speak.

"Your friend here was almost dead. He picked a fight with a dangerous dug," Anakin says.

"Mesa haten crunchen. Das da las ting mesa want," the gungan says, and Anakin resists a shudder at the creatures horrible Basic.

He honestly has no clue what the thing just said.

"The boy is right. You were heading into trouble," the Jedi says as he observes his clumsy companion.

The Jedi them turns to Anakin.

"Thanks, my young friend," the Jedi says.

The group begins to walk off, and for some strange reason Anakin follows them.

_I'm just getting more information for my master_, Anakin thinks to himself, _I need something to tell him about this Jedi._

When the Jedi asks where they can buy some food, Anakin leads them to a small market on the edge of town.

Anakin helps them buy some fruit from one of the elderly ladies working there.

When the Jedi moves to put the fruits in his pocket, his cloak slips up to reveal the lightsaber strapped to his waist. Anakin resists the urge to recoil at the sight.

"Oh, my bones are aching," the familiar old shop lady says, "storm's coming up, Ani. You better get home quick."

A quick thought forms in the young Sith apprentice's mind. He turns to face the Jedi.

"Do you have shelter from the storm?" he asks.

"We'll head back to our ship," the Jedi replies, and he begins to turn away.

"Is it far?" Anakin asks, and he speeds up his pace to catch the man.

"It's on the outskirts," the young girl replies.

Already Anakin's mind is spinning.

"You'll never reach it in time," Anakin says, "sandstorms are very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place."

Anakin's communication controls will probably be knocked out by the storm. He won't be able to message his master about the Jedi for at least several days.

But, if Anakin can just keep the Jedi here until Darth Maul arrives. . .

**. • O • .**

By the time the group reaches Anakin's small apartment, the sandstorm has already begun to blow in. Everyone quickly heads into the shelter the home provides.

"Mom, I'm home!" Anakin calls as he enters the house. A moment later his mother walks around the corner.

"These are my friends mom," Anakin says, and he plasters an innocent smile on his face as he gestures to the guests.

Anakin has to hide the sadness he feels upon seeing his mother. He only has a few more days with we before he will be taken away.

She, of course, knows nothing of his little hobby. The time he spends training is believed by her to be spent playing with his friends.

Anakin, of course, has no time for friends. As his master says, people are meant to be pawns in the game of life. Forming attachments is a weakness.

Anakin supposes that is why he must leave his mother.

Just because Anakin understands the reasons why doesn't mean he likes it anymore.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the a Jedi says.

Anakin stores this fact away for later.

Anakin turns to the young girl as his mother, Shmi, and Qui-Gon begun to talk.

"I'm Building a droid," Anakin says to the girl, (who he thinks is named Padmé. At least that's what the Jedi called her earlier), "you wanna see?"

Anakin puts as innocent smile as he can on his face as he smiles up at the girl. Vaguely he hears the Jedi's conversation with his mother.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," the Jedi says.

_Ha, _Anakin thinks to himself_, if only he knew the truth._

"Come on. I'll show you 3Po," Anakin says, and he grabs Padmé's hand.

He leads the girl to the room where the droid is currently being stored, and he quickly moves to uncover the robot. (Anakin is actually quite proud of this achievement).

"Isn't he great? He's not finished yet," Anakin says as he steps back to observe the incomplete droid.

"He's wonderful," the girl says, and Anakin senses a burst of pride.

Anakin the turns the droid on, and the thing stutters to life.

Anakin and Padmé watch as the droid walks over to R2, and the two introduce themselves. They laugh as the droid shakily makes it's way around the room.

For a moment, Anakin feels slightly happy. He can almost forget all of his troubles and be a normal child.

**. • O • .**

_(Far away on Coruscant)_

The two Sith walk slowly down the open walkway. It is the apprentice that speaks first.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated," Darth Maul says as he walks beside his master, "if the trace is correct I will find them quickly, Master."

"Make sure that you do," his master hisses, "the Jedi cannot learn of the boy's presence."

There is silence for a few moments before the apprentice voices the question that has been on his mind since learning of the boy's existence.

"I do not understand what makes this. . .boy. . .so special, master," Maul says, and his master chuckles darkly.

"He is the most powerful force-sensitive that has ever lived," his master says darkly, "he is literally a child of the force, and not just any force. The dark side."

His apprentice stops quickly.

"You mean. . .your master achieved his goal? He created life by influencing the force?" Darth Maul asks, "and this boy is the result?"

"Exactly," the older Sith says, and he resumes walking once more, "move against the Jedi first. Make sure they are out of the way before you retrieve the boy."

Maul nods at this, and his master continues.

"When the boy is safely in your care and the Jedi are dead I want you to capture the queen," his master says, "you will then have no trouble taking her back to Naboo to sign the treaty."

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi," Maul says eagerly, "at last we will have our revenge."

"You have been well-trained my young apprentice," his master says, "they will be no match for you."

**. • O • .**

_(Back on Tatooine)_

"All slaves have a transmitter places in their bodies somewhere," his mother says as she pours water into their cups.

By using the force Anakin can locate his. It lies just below his right shoulder blade, too deep in to safely remove on his own.

Besides, they would know if he was trying to take it out.

"Any attempt to escape-," his mother begins, and Anakin finishes for her.

"And they blow you up," he mutters.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy," Padmé says, "the Republic's antislavery laws-."

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Schmi says, "we must survive on our own."

Anakin resists a sigh of great relief. His master had told him about the dreaded democracy.

What the people really need is for someone to take control, to fix the wrongs in this galaxy. Situations like his aren't going to be fixed by a bunch of senators sitting around arguing.

Silence falls, and it is broken when the gungan suddenly snaps his tongue out to grab a fruit. The Jedi sends the creature a stern look.

Anakin decides he needs to break the obvious tension at the table by moving to safer topics.

"Has anyone ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin asks.

"They have pod racing on Malastare," the Jedi says, and he names a planet Anakin has never heard of, "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human that can do it," Anakin says, and a trace of pride leaks into his voice.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods," Qui-Gonn says, and Anakin's insides freeze at his statement. He curses himself for letting that slip out.

His focus is quickly broken as the gungan shoots his tongue out to grab another fruit, but he is stopped when the Jedi grabs his tongue.

"Don't do that again," Qui-Gonn says, and his voice betrays annoyance.

Anakin looks down at the table, and he suddenly finds himself speaking. He tries to stop the words from flowing out, but it is too late.

"You're a Jedi knight, aren't you?" Anakin asks, and he keeps his eyes on the table as he senses the man's surprise.

"What makes you think that?" The man asks.

**. • O • .**

**Okay, so please review!**

**Right now the storyline is still sticking pretty close to the movie's, but it should change more soon.**

**Please check out my other two stories as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**. • O • .**

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon asks, and Anakin's mind spins to try and find a reasonable answer.

_Well, through the dark side training I've received I have reached the conclusion (from many vey obvious points) that you are a Jedi. This technically makes us mortal enemies._

Yeah, the truth is definitely out. Anakin might be reckless at times, but he's not suicidal.

"I saw your. . .laser sword," Anakin says quickly, "only Jedi's carry that kind of weapon."

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him," Qui-Gon says.

Anakin frowns at this. He hasn't even considered this possibility. His master has mentioned rogue Jedi before, so this man could be one. . .

But Anakin doesn't think so. Something in the force just tells him that his first assumption is right.

"I don't think so," Anakin says.

"Why is that?" Qui-Gon asks, and Anakin struggles to find an answer.

"You're a good person, I think," Anakin says, "I can feel it."

Qui-Gon nods at this.

"What are your thoughts on Jedi, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asks.

_That they're evil and manipulative_, Anakin thinks to himself.

"When I was younger I wished I could be a Jedi," Anakin says, "so that I could free myself and the other slaves."

Anakin dreamed that until his now-master came and showed him what real power is. Now Anakin knows the truth behind the Jedi's lies.

"Have you come to free us?" Anakin asks, even though he already knows the answer. He knows the selfishness of Jedi.

"No, I'm afraid not," the Jedi says.

It takes all of Anakin's self control to keep his anger in check, to keep himself from attacking the Jedi.

That would be suicide.

Suddenly though, Anakin sees an opening to find out why the Jedi is here.

"I think you have," Anakin says, "why else would you be here?"

There is silence for a few moments, and Anakin catches the secretive glances the girl and man send each other.

"I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin," the Jedi says, "we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic on a very important mission."

"How did you end up out here in the outer rim?" Anakin asks, and this time Padmé answers.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it," she says.

"I can help," Anakin says quickly, "I can fix anything."

"I believe you can," Qui-Gon says, and the Jedi sounds amused, "but first we must acquire the parts we need."

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade," the gungan (who Anakin learns is named Jar jar) says. Anakin still struggles to make sense of the creatures words.

A quick force-choke would end the misery that is hearing the creature's voice. . .

These happy thoughts bing a smile to Anakin's face, and a struggles to hide it in the seriousness of the situation.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," Padmé says, and Shmi replies to her statement.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves on those awful races," she says, and her tone shows her displeasure.

"Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally," Qui-Gon says, and a thoughtful expression appears on the Jedi's face.

To his surprise Anakin finds himself agreeing with the Jedi. This is at least one point where the older man is right.

"I built a racer," Anakin says quickly, "There's a big race tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod."

Maybe if he could gain the Jedi's trust. . .make him think he's just a helpful young boy. . .

He could strike to kill when the man's back is turned.

Who says he has to wait for his masters so-called-apprentice to solve his problems? Hasn't he been trained as a Sith as well?

Anakin can handle this himself.

That is, if his mother let's him. By her reaction to his words that doesn't seem very likely.

"Anakin!" his mother says sternly, "Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it," Anakin says quickly, and he gestures to the Jedi, "you could make him think it was yours, and get him to let me pilot it for you."

Convincing his mother might actually be harder than the Jedi. At other points in his life Anakin might be annoyed with his mother's caution.

But with the imminence of him being separated from her, he finds himself appreciating her protectiveness.

Anakin knows that she wishes their lives were different. He knows that more that anything she wishes her son could have a future beyond this.

"I don't want you to race. It's awful," Shmi says, and she looks sadly at her son, "I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"Mom, I love it," Anakin says simply, "the prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Anakin," his mother says sternly, but her voice betrays the great fear she feels within.

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon says suddenly, and Anakin is surprised that he doesn't press the matter, "is there anyone friendly to the republic who can help us?"

"No," Shmi says, and her eyes fall to the table's worn surface.

Anakin takes a slight breath as he prepares himself for what he is about to do. Subtly, he pulls some of the force around him.

Anakin is careful to keep himself completely shielded from the Jedi sitting only a foot away.

It is then that Anakin speaks, and he chooses every word carefully.

He searches for the words that he knows will make his mother cave to his wishes, and he pushes powerful force suggestion towards her as he does so.

Anakin fights to hide the feeling if self-hate that rises up inside of him at this. His horror at his actions.

_Manipulating his own mother to do his will._

Anakin struggles to push these thoughts and feelings away.

"Mom, you say that the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other," Anakin says slowly. He make sure that his mother's gaze is caught in his.

Anakin pushes as much power as he can towards his mother, all the while trying to keep his actions secret from the Jedi.

"I'm sure qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padmé says as she watches the two speak, "we'll find some other way."

Shmi's mind fights against her son's forced will. the woman herself is unaware of the battle raging inside her head.

Anakin keeps his eyes on his mother's, and a long second passes before she speaks.

"No," Shmi says finally, and she sags back against her chair as Anakin's will washes over her, "there is no other way. I may not like it but he can help you."

**. • O • .**

_(After the storm has passed)_

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race," Watto says as Qui-Gon enters the shop, "how can you do this? Not on republic credits, I think, huh?

Qui-Gon reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a data holder. The Jedi presses a button on the side and a hologram of a ship appears.

_A very nice ship,_ Anakin thinks to himself.

"Our ship will be the entry fee," Qui-Gon says, and he holds the hologram out for the toydarion to see.

"Oh, not bad," Watto says as he observes the ship, "not bad, huh? A Nubian, huh?"

"It's in good order except for the parts I need," Qui-gon says, and he slips the data pad back into his pocket.

Watto seems to be considering the offer, and Anakin can see that his owner is searching for any flaws in the plan.

"What would the boy ride?" Watto asks finally, "he smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some long time to fix it."

Anakin's mood darkens as he thinks back to that race. Just the memory makes him want to strangle a certain dug.

It takes much control to rein in Anakin's violent thoughts. He struggles to explain the circumstances of the last race in a positive light.

He can't risk Qui-Gon pulling out now. That would mean that Anakin had failed.

"It wasn't my fault, really," Anakin says quickly, "Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod, mostly."

"Mmm. That you did huh," Watto says with a chuckle, "the boy's good. No doubts there, huh?"

Qui-Gon nods at this before continuing on. Anakin can see the way that the Jedi lay the trap out for the toydarion.

He made it seem so appealing even Anakin had to struggle to see the catches.

"I have acquired a pod in a game of chance, the fastest ever built," Qui-Gon, and interest glares up in the flying creature.

"I hope you don't kill anyone I know for for it, huh?" Watto says with a laugh.

Qui-Gon simply smiles.

"So you supply the pod and entry fee and I supply the boy," Watto says, and he seems to be carefully thinking over the deal, "We spilt the winnings, um, 50-50, I think, huh?"

"If it's going tone 50-50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all of the winnings minus the cost of the parts I need. And if we lose you keep my ship. Either way you win," Qui-Gon says with a shrug, as though this is casual business.

As though he hadn't just made a deal that could seal his fate.

Suddenly, Anakin sees a new opening.

If he purposely loses, the Jedi will have no ship.

They won't be able to leave.

Anakin files this thought away for later. This will be his final solution if everything else fails.

Hopefully the Jedi will be dead before the race begins.

Watto thinks over the offer for a moment, and Anakin knows that he is searching it for any loopholes or catches.

"Deal," Watto says finally.

The Jedi nods once before exiting the shop. Anakin and his owner are left alone.

_"Your friend is a foolish one, methinks,"_ Watto says with a laugh.

Anakin feigns annoyance at his master's words, but inside he finds himself agreeing.

Amusement flickers inside of the young Sith.

_He is foolish indeed._

**. • O • .**

**Okay, so the storyline has remained pretty constant with the movie's so far. It should deviate soon as new factors come into play.**

**Anakin's getting pretty ahead of himself isn't he? He thinks he can take on a fully trained Jedi!**

**Please review! An update should be posted in a few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**. • O • .**

Anakin kneels beside his Pod, and he fiddles with the restraints holding the energy binders in place. He tightens them slightly before leaning back to observe his work.

Anakin hears laughter in the distance, and he glances up from his work.

A few children rush down the road, playing some sort of game. Their laughter flows down the street to where Anakin is sitting.

Anakin recognizes a few of the children as ones he used to play with. One or two used to be his best friends. Anakin used to spend all his spare time with them, playing games and having un.

He doesn't have time for that sort of thing anymore.

What with his training and work he barely finds time to fix up the pod and droid.

_Besides, forming attachments only makes weaknesses, _Anakin thinks to himself_. _His master's teachings flow through his mind smoothly.

Still, Anakin feels a pang of sadness as he watches the children rush down the street. Soon they disappear from sight.

Why can't his life be that simple anymore?

Anakin turns back to his work. If he focuses hard enough, he can almost push away these thoughts

He is rubbing a spot of grease off of one of the engines, and when he senses a familiar presence approaching.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin makes sure to keep his focus on his work until he can hear the Jedi's footsteps only a few feet away.

He then turns to face the man, and the Jedi walks to Anakin's side. Qui-Gon holds out his hand. lying in his palm is a square piece of metal.

"Here use this power charge," Qui-Gon says, and he hands the boy the small chip.

Anakin hops into the cockpit and he slides into the seat. Anakin then pushes the power charge chip into the slot.

When the chip is firmly in place Anakin proceeds to turn the craft on. A familiar roar fills the air as the engines start up.

"It's working," Anakin says, and he has to shout to be heard over the noise of the ship.

For the first time in awhile a genuine smile appears on the young boy's face. Anakin laughs as he feels the use of power running through the pod.

He lets the engines run for a moment before he slowly shuts the pod down.

Anakin then pulls himself up, and he hops over the side of the craft.

"Let's go inside now," Qui-Gon says, "I'm sure you need some rest before your race tomorrow."

Anakin takes a step forward, and his foot happens to catch on the edge of one of the piles of spare parts he has lying around the small area.

An old energy charger lying on the top of the pile rolls off of the top. It falls to the dusty ground below.

Qui-Gon is closer to the fallen piece, so he steps forward. The Jedi bends down to pick up the small charger.

As he turns to kneel down, his back is exposed to Anakin.

In that moment time slows down. An infinite number of possible strikes run through Anakin's mind in a heartbeat.

He could have his lightsaber out in a flash. The man would be dead before he even knew what was happening.

Jedi reflexes can only be so good.

The man would never even suspect what was happening. What would ever cause him to believe that the small, innocent boy would attack him?

Anakin's hand reaches upwards, and it slips inside of his tunic. His fingers close around the cool metal of his lightsaber.

A simple strike forward. It's one of the first moves he learned, one that he mastered long ago. The action has been drilled into his mind so that now it is pure instinct.

Qui-Gon's hand closes around the fallen piece, and he slowly begins to stand.

Anakin's training screams at him to _strike now. While his enemy's back is turned._

Anakin takes a deep breath, and he commands himself to do it. He tells his hand to go through with the action, to draw his blade out.

It will be over in a flash.

A moment passes, and Qui-Gon stands. He turns to face the young boy, and he smiles as he hands him the energy charger. The Jedi then turns, and he makes his way into the house.

Anakin is left standing there.

He slowly slips his hand out of his tunic, releasing his hold on the lightsaber as he does so.

_Why couldn't I do it?_ He wonders to himself, w_hat's wrong with me?_

It's not that the thought of killing someone suddenly caused a deep sense of remorse to run through him. This murder wouldn't be Anakin's first.

His master has sent him on several simple missions involving the death of targets. Most of them are short hunts of smaller bounties. Anakin tracks down some local criminals, and he receives a small bit of money.

All of that is part of his training. It helps him grow accustomed to death at his own hand.

A few times (much to his master's displeasure) witnesses have been caught up in the mix. They, of course, have to be dealt with. Even if they are innocent Anakin cannot feel remorse.

That is not the Sith way.

So why couldn't he kill this one Jedi? Why couldn't he carry out his training the one time he actually needed it?

_What is wrong with me? _Anakin's mind repeats, over and over again.

**. • O • .**

_(Later that night)_

Anakin stares down at his arm as Qui-Gon cleans a cut. It's just a small scrape, but the Jedi insisted on cleaning it.

Anakin can't help but be suspicious.

Qui-Gon wipes the blood off of Anakin's arm, and then he swipes the cloth onto a comm-link chip.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asks, and Qui-Gon turns to face the boy.

"I'm checking for infections," the Jedi replies as he tugs Anakin's sleeve back down.

Anakin can hear the lie in the man's voice. He struggles to show no sign that he hears the man's untruth.

"I've never. . ." Anakin begins, but his mother's voice cuts him off as his mother steps into the opening leading outside.

"Anakin, time to come inside. You need to go to sleep," Shmi says, before disappearing back into the small apartment.

Anakin slides off of his seat, and he walks through the opening.

He stops just before walking down the hall though, when he hears voices from outside. Anakin hurriedly shields his presence so that the Jedi will not know that he is still there.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice says, and it takes Anakin a moment to realize he's speaking into a comm-link.

"Yes, master," a voice replies.

Anakin's heart freezes at this, and his insides clench with fear.

Master. . .

_There are two Jedi here_, Anakin thinks to himself.

Anakin is suddenly relieved that he didn't attack the Jedi when he had the chance earlier. If he had, Qui-Gon's apprentice would have killed him by now.

Anakin turns his attention back to the conversation as Qui-Gon speaks.

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you," Qui-Gon says.

Anakin's eyes widen at this.

_My blood sample. . ._

"Wait a minute. . ." the other Jedi, Obi-Wan, says.

"I need a midi-chlorian count," Qui-Gon adds.

Anakin frowns at this. He's heard that word somewhere before. . .in one of his lessons.

Something about midi-chlorians being associated with an individuals force potential. . .

Anakin suddenly regrets not paying more attention in the areas of his studies that didn't deal with fighting. At the time things like this might have seemed uninteresting, but now. . .

"All right. I've got it," Obi-Wan says.

"What are your readings?" Qui-Gon asks, and Anakin can hear the man's anticipation.

Anakin doesn't like where this is going.

"Something must be wrong with the transmission," Obi-Wan says, and his voice betrays confusion.

"Here's a signal check," Qui-Gon replies. There is a pause before the younger Jedi speaks again.

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the charts. . .over twenty thousand," he says.

Anakin frowns at this. He searches his mind for anything about midi-chlorians he might remember.

_Is a higher number good or bad?_

He can't remember, and he hates himself for forgetting.

"That's it then," Qui-Gon mutters, and his voice holds a tone of finality that startles Anakin.

_What does he mean_? Anakin thinks to himself.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" the younger Jedi exclaims.

Anakin frowns at this unfamiliar name, and he files it away for later.

"No Jedi has," Qui-Gon replies, and his voice sounds thoughtful.

_So I have more midi-chlorians than any other Jedi? What does that mean? _Anakin wonders to himself. He desperately wants answers, but he can't get them from the Jedi.

"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asks, and his voice sounds troubled. Anakin shivers at his tone.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon replies.

It is then that Anakin is shaken from his eavesdropping by his mother's approaching presence.

The young Sith hurries away before she can find him spying on their guest.

It is only when he is on the other side of the apartment does he relax, and he focuses on what he heard.

_What does it all mean?_

**. • O • .**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**. • O • .**

Darth Maul steps forward, and he lifts the electrobinoculars up to scan the desert before him.

Through the dark night he can see the lights of three cities in the distance.

One he knows to be Mos Espa, home of the boy he has been sent to retrieve.

Darth Maul sends the six probes out towards the cities, and he watches as they disappear into the distance.

First he will take care of the Jedi, and then he will retrieve the boy. His master had made it quite clear that the Jedi cannot learn of the child's existence.

His master made the consequences for failure quite clear as well.

The heat of the desert washes over the Sith as he watches the probes disappear towards the cities.

Darth Maul begins to prepare himself for a fight.

**. • O • .**

_Anakin's mind drifts, and somehow he knows that he's dreaming._

_Before him lies a large group of. . .he can't exactly make out the species. They look vaguely humanoid, but Anakin can tell that they aren't humans. Everything is too blurry to make out details._

_The group talks loudly, and their voices mingle together. Many raise what appear to be crude weapons into the air._

_Suddenly, a light appears in to the mass of figures. A girl steps forward, and she is clear among the blurry mass._

_She is beautiful, and she walks forward with a grace that speaks of natural leadership. She is nicely dressed and her aura speaks of power._

_But not power like he and his master have. . .not power that can be taught and learned._

_The girl addresses the crowd, and somehow Anakin knows that she is rallying the group for war._

_The crowd cheers at her words, and even though Anakin cannot understand what the girl is saying her words warm his heart._

_The army rallies itself for war, and the girl leads her troops. They march forward as one._

_The battle field lies before the people. . ._

Anakin is shaken roughly from his dream, and his mind jerks itself awake.

His eyes fly open, and they slowly focus on the figure crouched above him. His eyes widen as he recognizes her.

The beautiful girl from his dreams. The powerful leader guiding her troops into battle.

For a moment Anakin imagines her in the ornate dress from his dream, her hair styled and pinned back.

In a flash this fades away, and it is only Padmé standing above him. She is not dressed in the fancy gown from his dreams, and her hair is in a simple braid.

But Anakin knows that the two are one in the same.

For a moment he considers telling her about his dream, but he stops himself just in time. Instead he lets her speak.

"Your mother wants you to come and get cleaned up. We're going to leaving soon," she says.

Anakin stands up, and he stretches slowly before following her out of his room.

The thoughts of his dream still run through his mind. The girl, the army, the battlefield. . .

It didn't exactly feel like a dream, but more like. . .a vision. Something important that is to come.

Anakin pushes these thoughts from his mind as he hurries to get ready for the race. He has more important things to focus on than a silly dream.

He has to plan his loss carefully if he wants it to look real.

Because he cannot win the race. Winning would mean helping the Jedi escape.

Anakin prepares himself to lose.

**. • O • .**

Anakin rides into the podracer hangar on the back of an eopie. The large creature pulls his engines behind it. Padmé sits behind Anakin on the creatures back.

Anakin stops the creature just before Qui-Gon and Watto. Anakin hops off of the eopie's back, and he is moving to unhook the engines from the eopie when Watto calls after him.

_"Better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him too," _Wattosays.

The toydarion then flaps away, and his harsh laughter trails off behind him.

Anakin quickly turns to face the Jedi, and a feeling of unease flashes through him.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asks. Qui-Gon smiles at him before answering, and this in no way eases the young Sith's fears.

"I'll tell you later," Qui-Gon says, and the Jedi lays what Anakin supposed is meant to be a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Anakin almost strangles the man right then and there.

**. • O • .**

The roar of the crowd surrounds Anakin. Their cheers and cries fill his senses.

He tunes it all out as his mother kneels before him.

Anakin's mother wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. She presses a kiss to her son's forehead before drawing back.

Anakin can see the tears that are threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Be safe," she says, and her voice trembles. Anakin gives her a reassuring smile.

"I will, Mom, I promise," he says.

"If anything were to happen to you out there. . .I. . ." his mother's voice trails off. She can't even finish the thought.

Anakin knows that nothing he says will help ease her worry, so he does says the only thing he can.

"I love you mom," Anakin says, and he gives his mom a small smile.

_Everything I do is for you._

"I love you too," Shmi says, and she tries to force a smile onto her own face.

Shmi pulls her son into one more tight hug before she leaves him standing beside his pod.

He knows that she will be watching every single moment of this race. She will not turn away from the race no matter how bad it becomes.

He hates the pain that this causes her.

He fears the pain it will cause her when his master comes to steal him away.

Anakin is just turning back to his pod when anther visitor appears. Anakin feels a sudden burst of nervousness as Padmé kneels beside him.

To Anakin's surprise she doesn't speak. Instead, she leans forward.

His cheek tingles slightly as her lips press lightly to his skin. A single moment passes before she draws back.

Anakin feels a sudden rush of warmth from the spot of where he slips touched his cheek.

She really is an angel.

"You carry all of our hopes, Anakin," she says, and her voice is soft, "without you. . ."

Her voice trails off, but her meaning is clear. If he fails, so does she.

His mind spins back to his vision, to the battlefield. . .

To Padmé leading her troops into battle. The beautiful leader resonating grace and power as she led the army.

Suddenly, Anakin doesn't want to fail.

He may want to stop the Jedi, but he doesn't want to hurt this girl. If anything. . .he wants to help her.

"I won't let you down," Anakin says, and a small smile appears on her lips before she stands.

"I know you won't," Padmé says, and Anakin feels a rush of warmth in his chest.

She slowly walks off, following the path his mother took only moments before. Anakin watches as he disappears in the crowd.

Somewhat dazed, Anakin turns back to his pod, and he is surprised to see Sebulba lurking to the side.

Immediately Anakin is suspicious, and he watches the dug carefully.

_"You won't walk away from this one, slave scum!" _Sebulba says, and he cackles harshly.

_"I wouldn't count on that," _Anakin says, and he levels a glare at the creature.

Sebulba's laughter cuts off sharply, and he cowers slightly under the hate-filled gaze the child sends his way.

For a moment the boys eyes appear almost. . .yellow.

Evil.

Sebulba quickly moves away to his own pod, and for a moment he questions his actions of sabotage against the boys pod.

_Maybe he shouldn't be crossed. . ._

The dug quickly shoves these thoughts from his mind with a snort, and he hops into his pod.

No slave boy will scare him.

_"Let the challenge begin_," the voice of Jabba rings out over the arena.

Qui-Gon moves to help Anakin into his pod. The Jedi gives the young boy a few words of wisdom before he moves to join Shmi and Padmé.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts. May the force be with you."

As Anakin watches the Jedi disappear, he resists the urge to laugh.

_The force is with me._

Anakin starts up his engines and a roar fills the air. The vehicle hums with power as the engines come to life.

_I will win this, _Anakin thinks to himself, _for her._

**. • O • .**

**How do you like Anakin's new little crush, huh? It's kinda adorable. . . **

**Just so you know Anakin isn't turning to the light just yet! He's got a long ways to go until then, and his little crush will not be what sways him from the darkside.**

**The race scene is going to be a bit different from the movie. I figure since he actually knows how to call on the force and stuff. . .he isn't exactly going to play fair!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

The snarl of the pod engines drowns out even the ecastic roar of the crowd surrounding the race's starting point.

Anakin feels a rush of excitement at the though of racing, but uneasiness still finds a way to work its way into his heart.

Should he help the girl? Are the consequences too great?

A war rages inside Anakin.

The dark side that has been growing within him ever since he began his training battles against the light that once ruled his heart.

The light that a thought he had killed long ago.

Even as color flash counting down to the race begins Anakin is left unsure.

_Red. . .yellow. . .green. . ._

Anakin presses the accelerators, just like every other pod in the arena. He waits for the pressure as he is jerked forward.

It doesn't come.

The other pods stream around Anakin's, even as he tries to locate the source of the problem.

Anakin reaches out with the force, and immediately his mind catches on a piece of the engines that has been wrenched out of place. With a snap Anakin forces the piece back into its correct position.

This time when Anakin accelerates, his pod leaps forward. It races past the crowd and through the dust that the other pods left behind.

Anakin guns his engines as fast as they will go.

His newfound determination to win washes away any of his past doubts. He has a reason to win now, and it easily overshadows any weak thoughts of helping the girl or the Jedi.

As Anakin races forward, quickly closing the gap between him and his competitors, his emotions soar.

Anger. . .Hatred. . .Fury.

He smiles as they course through him, and he relishes in the strength they bring. In his carelessness he almost forgets to shield his mind from the watching Jedi.

Anakin focuses on the track ahead. Already he can see the backs of a few pods far ahead.

Anakin's target is at the front of the pack.

Anakin grins as a new plan forms in his mind. Unknown to him, the boy's eyes now glow with a deadly golden light.

Even if he knew he wouldn't care. The color isn't new to him, as it usually comes with waves of emotions.

He's got a dug's murder to plan.

A podrace is the perfect cover.

**. o • O • o .**

Qui-Gon watches as Anakin's pod starts and shoots down the track.

He feels a rush of relief that the boy is off.

A moment later though, Qui-Gon's relief sways as he feels sudden darkness rush through the force.

Anger. . .hatred. . .

It lasts only a moment before it disappears, but Qui-Gon stumbles slightly at the intensity with which the emotions appeared.

_Where could that have come from?_

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin's pod races past the two pods that are trailing the rest of the pack. He easily maneuvers his craft in front of their's, effectively cutting them both off.

Anakin completely immerses himself in the force. He allows it to guide him through the obstacles in his path.

The things blocking him from his prey.

Anakin guns his engines forward, and he cuts off another pod.

Slowly he is gaining a lead on the others.

Ahead of him Anakin can already see that the leading pods are entering the mass set of tunnels that make up part of the course.

A smile flickers over the young Sith's face.

_Time to cause some accidents._

While other ships are slowing down as they near the mass of tunnels and the dangers they present, Anakin pushes his ship as fast as it will go.

He easily passes half of the ships that remain ahead of him, and he enters the caves at what most would consider a suicdal pace.

The roar of the engines hides Anakin's laughs of pure joy.

As his pod slides into the tunnels the change from light to dark is instant. Many are blinded by this change, but Anakin doesn't need eyes to see.

He stretches out with his senses, and immediately a map of the obstacles in his path appear in his mind.

He spins around the various rocks and hanging obstructions with ease.

_Now this is podracing_, he thinks to himself. Happiness rushes through him, and it almost washes the feelings of fury away.

Then a threat registers.

Anakin tilts his head slightly, and he immediately locates this new danger's location.

One of the podracers that Anakin passed happens to be more daring than the rest. He also has raced into the caves at high speeds, and so far he has survived the various dangers lying inside.

_Well, that simply won't do, _Anakin thinks to himself.

Anakin reaches out with the force, and he wraps his mind around the right engine. He carefully lifts one of his hands in the air, and he quickly tightens it into a fist.

The engine immediately implodes, and the craft loses control. It slams into one of the cave walls, causing a fiery explosion.

The racer is definitely dead after that kind of impact, but Anakin reaches out with the force just to make sure.

Witnesses are horrible things.

The explosion also helps to cut off the other racers trailing Anakin, and it gives him a few seconds lead.

As Anakin flies from the scene his laughter is hidden trails behind him, but it is quickly whipped away.

His golden eyes burn through the lenses of his goggles.

**. o • O • o .**

"Oh, it appears that we've had an accident in the caves!"

Qui-Gon turns his head slightly at the announcer's declaration. His eyes follow the screen as they replay the "accident."

A pod trails just behind Anakin's, and it appears to almost be gaining on him.

Suddenly, the right engine seems to explode, causing the pod to lose control and slam into one of the cave walls. A fiery explosion follows.

Murmurs race through the crowd at this, and there are even a few cheers at this display of violence.

"It appears that Gasgano's racing days have come to an end," one of the announcer says, and his voice holds no trace of sorrow over the loss of life, "that's the thing about pod racing you know. Quite dangerous. . ."

Qui-Gon tunes out whatever else the announcer say, and instead he turns his attention back to the track.

As he watches, the racers fly past, finishing their first lap. Anakin is quickly making his way through the pack towards the front.

Qui-Gon can't help but wonder what might have caused the pod to suddenly. . .explode.

Already the announcers are declaring something about the racer hitting one of the many obstacles in the caves, but Qui-Gon knows this not to be true.

Because for a moment just before the explosion, he felt the darkness flash again.

_But what is the source_? Qui-Gon asks himself.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin completes his second lap with ease, and he easily passes most of the remaining competitors.

The second lap is quiet, and Anakin only uses a few force directions to change his opponents courses slightly.

Too many deaths might be suspicious.

Ahead of him, Anakin can see the two remaining pods.

In second place there is Mawhonic. He trails closely behind Sebulba.

Anakin smiles at the thought of the dug's death. It brings him a rush of excitement just to imagine it.

Anakin pushes his engines to their limits, and he quickly begins to gain on the two as they begin their third lap.

Anakin's eyes burn with furious, golden light.

The thought of murder causes joy to lick at his heart.

**. o • O • o .**

**Yeah, Anakin kind got a little obsessed with getting revenge here.**

**He quickly got over the idea of helping the Jedi!**

**Yeah, so more violence in the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the point where my story completely deviates from the original storyline.**

**Yay! There's no going back now!**

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin's pod races down the track, just behind Mawhonic and Sebulba's. A few more pods trail behind, but the three leaders are quickly putting more and more distance between them.

Anakin is waiting for the perfect moment to exact revenge.

The thought of Sebulba's death fuels him. It is what gives him the will to win.

The sun glares overhead as the three leading pods race down the final section of the lap.

They have left the caves behind, and they are now rushing through a wide gorge. Anakin revels in the feeling of wind on his face. He loves the speed of the race, and he immerses himself in this sensation of pure elation.

Then, suddenly a tremor runs through the force. Danger screams at him from. . .above.

Anakin jerks his pod to the side just in time to avoid the rain of blaster fire that falls from the top of the ravine.

Anakin throws his senses out, and he quickly finds the source of the threat.

Sand people.

They are positioned around the rim of the gorge, and they make easy targets of the pods below.

Anakin feels a rush of anger towards the savages that roam across the deserts. This momentarily distracts him from his hatred of Sebulba.

As another line of blasts rocks the sand beside Anakin's pod, he quickly realizes that he must pay more attention to the race.

He must beat Sebulba. He must defeat him.

Anakin's childlike mind can't process the conflict in his goals. He wants to kill Sebulba, but at the same time he wants to hold his victory over him.

He could care less if his goals conflict.

Anakin channels the force through him, and he uses his heightened senses to dodge the constant rain of shots from above.

Soon he is free of their range, and he is racing across open desert.

Mawhonic is not so lucky.

Now it is just Anakin and Sebulba racing for the finish.

Anakin presses his accelerators to their limits, and he quickly speeds to Sebulba's side. The two race forward, the finish line quickly coming into sight.

Sebulba swings his pod to the right, and it crashes heavily into the side of Anakin's. He draws back, and he repeats this action again and again.

When Sebulba's engines strike Anakin's, a heavy jolt runs trough the smaller pod. Every hit jars Anakin's bones, and it makes his pod rattle dangerously.

If this keeps up his pod won't hold together to the end of the race.

Anakin jerks his pod away from Sebulba's in a desperate attempt separate himself from the danger of being smashed to pieces. This gives Sebulba a few seconds lead on the young boy.

With a snarl Anakin snaps his accelerators up, and he presses his pod forward once more. He manages to pull slightly ahead of Sebulba.

Anakin can feels the rush of anger that courses through the dug, and immediately the young Sith knows what the dug plans to do.

He has seen the dug do this to many other racers, and he himself was a victim of it the last time they raced.

Anakin can see the dug reaching for the latch that will cause his vents to flash. This action, if completed, will destroy Anakin's pod.

And possibly Anakin as well.

Anakin has only seconds to act out and stop him.

Blindly, Anakin reaches out. Fury and fear race through him like a river. His thoughts are jumbled and unfocused, and the only clear direction he sends out is 'STOP!'

Raw power courses through Anakin, and he loses control in a way that he hasn't since the earlier years of his training.

For a moment he is just a scared child, desperate to save himself.

He breaks one of the first rules he learned as a Sith.

_Never let your fear control you. Fear is the ultimate weakness. Fear is for you enemies, your victims._

Anakin is afraid.

And Anakin hates himself for being afraid.

The force Anakin pushes towards Sebulba's pod is harsh and wild. It projects his fear and anger, and the rush of emotions wraps around the pod.

In a flash, so quickly it is almost invisible, the pod contracts on itself. A shudder runs trough the vessel.

Then the engines are flipped backwards in the air towards the cockpit, and they crash into the front of the pod.

Anakin can hear the dug's shriek of surprise as the engines snap into the pod's front.

A crackling explosion follows. The energy binders connect with each other, and the engines explode.

Anakin is already racing away.

Moments later he crosses the finish line.

Anakin hears the cheers of the crowd as though from far away. His mind is still in shock from what just happened.

He lost control.

His master had warned him about that before, how dangerous it could be if he lost it. If he let his fear get the better of him.

Anakin has now seen the effects.

His master was right.

As the crowd rushes towards Anakin, he plasters an innocent smile on his face. He whoops and cheers over his victory.

As though he didn't just murder a fellow racer.

A sneak peek at one of the screens shows a replay of the explosion. The announcers try to explain what happened.

Anakin watches the image carefully.

In it, the two pods are carefully racing next to each other. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sebulba's engines flip back to hit his cockpit.

An explosion them follows.

"I guess his engines must have hit a rock or something. At those speeds anything can happen! Remember that race on Malastre. . ."

Anakin searches for any sign that could lead back to him.

If he looks _very, very carefully_. . .he can see the slight sign of his hand raising.

Anakin breathes a sigh of relief, and he closes his eyes as he tries to will his fear away. A moment later a familiar presence registers.

The Jedi.

Anakin's mind scrambles to shield itself. In his moments of panic it is possible he let his shields slip to far.

Anakin quickly searches the man for any sign of hostile intent, and his hand itches to grab his lightsaber for reassurance.

But from the Jedi he senses only concern.

Anakin is confused by this.

_Does he actually. . .care? _Anakin thinks to himself, and he is stunned by this new possible revelation.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asks, and he ushers the crowd surrounding him away.

Anakin slowly turns to face the Jedi, and he struggles to keep his emotions in check.

Qui-Gon kneels beside Anakin, and he slowly removes the goggles covering his eyes.

Anakin turns his gaze downwards, ashamed of the fear Qui-Gon will see clearly printed there. Qui-Gon tilts the boy's head up so he can look him in the eyes.

"Are you alright, young one?" Qui-Gon asks, "I could sense your fear."

Anakin tries to look away from the eyes that stare into his own, but he finds that he can't look away.

Qui-Gon's eyes speak of wisdom and safety. Anakin feels the sudden urge to tell the man everything, to give away all of his secrets.

He barely stops himself in time.

"I'm fine," Anakin says, and he plasters a smile on his face, "what happened just. . .surprised me is all."

Anakin tries to sense what Qui-Gon is really feeling, but he cannot read as single thing from the man.

Qui-Gon seems to be searching him for something, though for what he doesn't know. The Jedi watches Anakin closely, and the young Sith feels as though he can see straight into his soul.

The scrutiny makes the young boy nervous, and Qui-Gon seems to realize that because he finally lets him go.

"Run along, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, "I have unfinished matters that I must attend to, but I will be by to see you later. There is something important I must tell you."

Anakin turns and runs down the street, eager to be away from those wise and watching eyes.

Through Anakin's confusion and mixed emotions he doesn't even realize that Qui-Gon's feelings are very similar to his.

In fact, in many ways, the Jedi's emotion mirror his own.

But Anakin is blind to this as he races away, and soon he has disappeared around the corner.

Only then does the fact that he won sink in.

Only then does he worry over the consequences he will be forced to face.

**. o • O • o .**

Qui-Gon keeps the fake smile on his face until Anakin has disappeared around the corner. Only then does he let the smile fade away.

The events of the race run through his mind once more, specifically what happened at the end of the last lap.

Qui-Gon remembers clearly watching the pod suddenly explode after the engines flipped back into the pod.

But what he remembers even more clearly is what he sensed before the accident.

All throughout the race a sense of darkness had reigned over everything. The darkness clouded Qui-Gon's senses, and it made it hard for him to focus on Anakin.

It didn't help that the boy's presence was always muddled and uncertain. Qui-Gon always had a hard time reading the boy, and he had thought it was just because of his high midi-chlorian count.

Qui-Gon thinks back to what he sensed just before the accident.

It was a sudden rush of fear.

It washed away the darkness, and it flooded the force.

Pure fear.

And it surrounded Anakin.

A moment after sensing this, Qui-Gon watched as the pod was ripped apart and crashed.

Suddenly everything Qui-Gon had believed was thrown out of balance. He knows that whatever caused the crash wasn't a bump on the track or an engine malfunction.

Because, as Qui-Gon felt that rush of fear, he also felt the familiar sensation of someone reaching into the force. He sensed someone drawing from its power like he had never before.

Anakin.

Qui-Gon had been able to see everything clearly, because for the first time since meeting him the boy's shields had fallen down.

Anakin had reached for the force with an ease of someone practiced and accustomed to such an action.

That kind of ease takes teaching, and much training.

Qui-Gon's mind spins as he thinks about the dark feeling surrounding the race.

Suddenly Qui-Gon has an idea of what the source might have been, as impossible as the idea might seem to him.

His mind turns back to the death they witnessed earlier in the race.

_What if it was not an accident_? He muses.

Qui-Gon finally decides to push these thoughts away. For now he only has a few pieces of the puzzle that is Anakin Skywalker, but these few pieces are enough to make Qui-Gon suspicious.

And if his suspicions are correct. . .

_Then the boy must be taken away from here as soon as possible. He must be taken before the council. _

Qui-Gon slowly walks away from the race course, towards Watto's shop. He has business to do with the toydarion.

As Qui-Gon walks on, only one thought is sure in his mind.

_I will not leave Tatooine without the boy. The dangers he pose are too great._

**. o • O • o .**

**So, Qui-Gon doesn't exactly realize what's up with Anakin yet, but at least he now knows that everything isn't what it seems!**

**I know Anakin's fear might not seem very Sith-like, but he is only nine!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all the reviews I have received!**

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin is. . .troubled.

He sits alone in the small area located behind his home. His gaze currently trails the twin suns as they carve their flaming paths through the sky. Slowly they dance downwards in their never-ceasing circle.

His emotions rage wildly in his mind, and they swirl in an ever growing storm. It is only a matter of time before he loses control.

_Anger. Hatred. Happiness. Fear. Joy. Worry. Anxiety. Stress. Excitement._

Not for the first time, Anakin wishes he had someone to talk to about this. Someone who would understand his feelings and situation.

Sometimes he wishes he had a father.

He had seen some of the children around the town with theirs. The men stand tall and protective over their children. Anakin can't help but feel traces if jealousy as he watches what he has never had.

To Anakin Fathers are a mystery.

The closest thing he has to a father figure is his master, and he isn't exactly the most warm and loving person on the planet.

The thought of going to his master for comfort causes Anakin to snort in laughter. The idea is just so unbelievable.

But he does wish he had some way to contact his master, some way to go to him for guidance.

But he hasn't had time to fix the wiring of his comm system at the training apartment. He's been too occupied with the race and the Jedi.

_The Jedi I decided to help_, Anakin thinks miserably, _how could I have been so stupid?!_

Anakin's fears come crashing down on him in a wave.

He'd been so caught up in the moment! He should have went with his first instincts and immediately gone to warn his master!

But no. He wanted to solve his problems himself. His pride had been his downfall.

Now, Anakin knows exactly what his master will do.

He will kill his mother, and then take him far away. He will be forced into training, and nothing will matter because his mother will be dead.

And it will be his fault.

Anakin stares out at the desert lying before him, at the rolling dunes of sand that shimmer with fierce heat. Anakin stated ahead, looking but not seeing what lies before him.

Suddenly, he feels a slight tickle on his cheek. He raises one hand to his face, and he brushes it against the soft skin beneath his eye. When he brings his fingers away they are damp.

Silently the tears fall.

Anakin wallows in his self pity, his suffering. He does deserve this after all. He deserves this more than anything.

Everything is his fault.

Vaguely attempts of fleeing the planet and his master's wrath run through Anakin's mind, but his common sense chases them away as soon as they come.

His master will only track them down. He will send his other apprentice, Darth Maul, after him.

That will only make their fates worse. Much worse.

Anakin desperately searches his mind for a solution, but he comes up blank.

_Who can possibly oppose the Sith? _Anakin thinks helplessly, _who can possibly stand against them?_

"Anakin?"

The voice is questioning, and holds quite a measure of concern. It is a voice Anakin instantly recognizes. One that at the moment, Anakin despises almost as much as he hates himself.

Instead of answering, Anakin simply closes his eyes. He doesn't want to look at the source of his problems right now.

_Maybe if I ignore him, he will leave_, Anakin thinks. Hope flutters in his chest.

A moment later these hopes are crushed as he senses Qui-Gon sitting beside him. He feels a wave of concern washing off of the man, and he resists the urge to snarl.

_I don't want your pity, Jedi, _Anakin thinks to himself, _you have causes enough problems already. why couldn't your ship have landed somewhere - anywhere else in the galaxy?_

"What's wrong, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asks, and his voice is soft. Anakin takes a moment to compose himself before speaking.

His eyes are still tightly closed, as he refuses to look at the Jedi. He can't stand the sight of his face right now.

"Nothing," Anakin says, and he curses himself for the traces of trembling he still hears in his tone.

"Then why are you crying, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asks, his voice brimming with concern, and Anakin laughs bitterly.

"Because I want to," Anakin snaps, and he feels a rush of surprise from the older man. He seems rather taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Is there another reason?" Qui-Gon asks, and his voice is quiet, calculated.

Measuring.

"Not one that I could tell you," Anakin hisses in reply. Once again Qui-Gon is taken aback by his abruptness and obvious anger.

A small voice in the back of Anakin's mind whispers that he should be more cautious, that he should turn back while he still can.

He could still probably turn back to the innocent child act, and the Jesi would buy it.

Anakin pushes this voice away with a harsh shove, and it disappears into the far away depths of his mind. He mentally tries this on Qui-Gon too in the hopes that he will disappear as well.

Anakin is sadly disappointed.

"Anakin. . .you can talk to me," Qui-Gon says, "you can tell me what's bothering you."

Anakin roughly shakes his head, and his laugh is bitter. It is a sound more fit to a broken adult than a young boy.

"No offense, master Jedi, but I _don't_ know you," Anakin says sharply.

There is a long silence as Qui-Gon takes this in.

"I apologize for intruding, Anakin," Qui-Gon says suddenly, "I simply came by to give you the money I received for selling your pod."

Anakin feels the slight weight of a package being placed on his lap, and he wraps his hands around it. He clutches the warm material tightly.

Anakin allows this small object to be his lifeline to the world and his problems. He envisions it as all that keeps him anchored to shore.

Anakin stiffly stands, not bothering with any signs of gratitude, and he turns sharply towards the door. He still has not made eye contact with Qui-Gon once.

Anakin is just about to make his way towards the house itself when Qui-Gon suddenly stops him.

"Anakin, wait," the Jedi calls softly.

A rush of fury races through Anakin, and he allows this power to channel through him. It takes every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from using this force.

"Yes, master Jedi?" Anakin asks, and his words sound almost mocking. he waits in silence for the Jedi to speak.

When he does, it is the last thing Anakin expects.

"Anakin, look at me," Qui-Gon says softly.

Anakin stiffens, and his muscles tense at the sentence. It wasn't a command or order, but the tone implies expected obedience.

Anakin finds himself turning.

He slowly spins to face the Jedi, and their eyes meet.

Anakin does nothing to repress the feelings of hatred that course through him. He does nothing to repress the fury that roars through him.

In fact, he revels in it.

"Goodbye, master Jedi," Anakin says stiffly, before he turns and walks into the house.

Qui-Gon is left sitting outside, alone.

**. o • O • o .**

Qui-Gon watches as the boy disappears inside the small house. The storm of fury follows the child inside, but Qui-Gon can still sense the tendrils of its hatred.

It is almost as though a veil has fallen. The walls and shields have come crashing down.

Qui-Gon finally sees Anakin for who he truly is.

And that is not simply a troubled slave boy that has somehow found the will to call upon the dark side occasionally. He is so much more than that, and he is much more deadly.

He is a Sith.

The burning gold in his eyes only moments earlier has attested to this fact.

Qui-Gon had watched as the boy willingly called upon his anger, how he had used it to fuel him.

Now, without a doubt, Qui-Gon knows that the boy caused both deaths in the race earlier that day. He did it purposefully, and with calculation.

But Qui-Gon has more alarming things to worry about at the moment than the depths of two podracers.

The boy had been trained by someone. Qui-Gon could see that clearly by the way that the boy called upon the force: with ease and practice.

Discipline.

These are things that can only be taught by a master or teacher who knows the ways of the force. One who knows its nature, and is experienced in its ways.

This is what Qui-Gon fears.

_Where is the boy's master? _He thinks to himself.

Many answers to this question swirl through his mind.

_He could have left, or he could simply just be away. He might simply be watching them right now, and he is just lying in wait._

_Maybe the boy is his way of watching us_, Qui-Gon thinks, and his mind goes back to the way that Anakin had approached them. How he had insisted that thy come to his home.

But somehow, even though Qui-Gon can sense some truth in his musings, he feels as though he is missing something big. There is still something. . .important.

Qui-Gon throws his mind back to the torrent of emotions he senses from the boy earlier, the very storm of feelings that called him out in the first place.

Even though there was much anger and fury, standing more prominently were the waves of fear and self-loathing.

As though the boy had done something wrong, or had made a mistake.

Qui-Gon remembers the waves of self-hate he had witnessed earlier, the depths of suffering the boy had cast himself in.

_What could he have possibly done_? Qui-Gon wonders to himself, and his mind spins over what the boy had done over the past few days.

Almost immediately he comes to an answer.

_He helped up_, Qui-Gon thinks, _and now his master must be furious._

The Qui-Gon remembers the intensity with which he sensed the anticipation and nervousness.

_That is, if his master even knows of his mistakes yet._

Quickly Qui-Gon's mind begins to spin as he tosses ideas through his mind.

Despite the mass amounts of darkness he senses rolling off of the boy, there were still traces of light. slight tendrils that showed he was not completely under the dark side's power yet.

There is still hope.

Qui-Gon holds on to the hope that he can be changed to the light.

A plan steadily begins to form in his mind.

**. o • O • o **

Qui-Gon assists Obi-Wan as they unload the last of the parts from the eopies. When the final pieces are unloaded, Qui-Gon turns back towards Mos Espa.

"Where are you going, master?" Obi-Wan asks, and he steps towards the older Jedi. Qui-Gon turns back to face his apprentice.

"I must return these," he says, and gestures to the eopies. Before he can take another step Obi-Wan speaks again.

"Why do I feel as though there is is something else?" Obi-Wan asks, and his tone borders on almost amused sounding.

"These is one other matter I must attend to," Qui-Gon says simply.

"Why do I feel as though you have added another sad and pathetic life-form as passenger, master?" Obi-Wan asks plainly, as he immediately sees straight through his masters evasiveness.

Obi-Wan is clearly waiting for an explanation, one that Qui-Gon is not prepared to give.

"This is highly important, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says, and his voice suddenly becomes grave, "this is something is which I cannot make a mistake."

"Master?" Obi-Wan asks, his voice questioning. Qui-Gon can see the clear and obvious concern that quickly appears on the younger man's face.

"All will be explained later, padawan," Qui-Gon says as he flips his hood up, "something dark is approaching. I feel as though we should leave this planet as soon as possible."

"Of course, master," Obi-Wan says simply.

He watches as his master leads the eopies away, towards the city.

_I have a bad feeling about this_, Obi-Wan's mind whispers quietly_, a bad feeling indeed._

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay, so lots of emotions in this chapter. Anakin finally kind of lost it, and he realized just how many mistakes he made!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so lots of this chapter is just more of Anakin hating himself.**

**He's got pretty deep emotions for a nine-year-old.**

**Please enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin draws his legs up to his chest, and he rests his forehead on top of his knees. He takes a deep breath to try and steady himself, to try and find some sort of control.

But control eludes him. Controlling his emotions had always been difficult for him, something his master said would be his downfall.

_You must control your emotions to find power. Do not let your emotions control you! That is weakness!_

His swirl of emotions hasn't left him. In fact, if anything, it has grown stronger. Ever since his talk with Qui-Gon, it has only gotten worse.

_The Jedi is probably far away now. _

He is quickly spiraling down into the pit of suffering that his master warned him about.

And he really, really doesn't like it.

Suddenly though, he is drawn from his feelings of self-hatred as his mother calls his name. He had sensed that she had been sanding in his former way for several moments, but e didn't acknowledge her.

"Ani?" she calls softly, her voice full of caution. Anakin tries not to wince at her tone.

She can tell that something is wrong.

Anakin slowly lifts his head so that he can see her.

"Yes, mom?" Anakin asks, and he struggles to control the anger that threatens to leak into his tone.

"The Jedi - master Qui-Gon - has come to see you," Shmi says, and she gives him a sad smile, "it's very important, Ani. He has wonderful news."

Anakin struggles to fight down a hiss of annoyance.

_Why can't the Jedi just leave already?!_

"I don't want to see him, mom," Anakin says, before he burrows his head back into his knees.

He senses her presence as it leaves his room, as it walks down the hall.

Anakin lets his misery wash over him again, and he drags himself over to his bed. He crawls on top of it, and he turns himself away from the door.

A moment later, Anakin senses a familiar presence enter the room. It crosses the floor, and it comes to sit beside Anakin on his bed.

"What do you want?" Anakin asks, and despite the anger he feels at the Jedi's presence, his tone is filled with sadness. It reflects the misery he feels inside.

"I came to share some good news with you, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, "something you didn't give me a chance to say earlier."

Anakin sighs, and he is silent for a moment before he speaks.

"What is it?" Anakin asks. He just wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

He just wants the Jedi to disappear from his life.

"I made a bet with Watto before he race," Qui-Gon says softly, "for ownership of you."

It only takes Anakin a moment to understand what the Jedi is saying, and a rush of anger flows through him.

"So you own me now," Anakin says plainly, and his voice trembles with barely repressed fury. Qui-Gon is quick to reply.

"No, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, and his voice is calm, "I have decided to free you."

Anakin feels a rush of surprise at these words, and he almost feels excited. Them his mind catches on a certain detail.

"And my mother?" Anakin asks, and his voice is barely a whisper. There is almost. . .hope inside him. He hasn't had hope in awhile.

Qui-Gon pauses for a moment before answering, and suddenly Anakin doesn't want to hear his next words.

He knows already what the Jedi will say.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry. I tried-."

Anakin quickly cuts him off. He turns further away from the Jedi, and he burrows his face into the thin mattress on his bed.

"No you didn't," he hisses.

"Anakin, I could only free one of you," Qui-Gon begins, but Anakin quickly cuts him off with an enraged snap.

_"Then you should have saved her!"_

Tears prick the corners of Anakin's eyes as he realizes just how close his mother was to freedom.

And it's his fault that's she's not free right now.

Everything is his fault.

_Why am I so stupid?!_

"Anakin," Qui-Gon says, his voice still not leaving that soft, calm tone, "is that what your mother would want?"

Anakin doesn't been have to think to know the answer. He knows his mother has _always _put his needs before her own.

He slowly shakes his head. He can't find the will to speak right now.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon says slowly, "I honestly do not have a clue why you chose to help us. I know that you have. . .hidden some things from us, and that your past is not what it seems."

Qui-Gon takes a deep breath before continuing.

"But despite all of this, you helped us."

Anakins snorts slightly, and he rolls over on his back. He gazes up into the wise eyes of the Jedi.

He loses all sense of discretion and acting. He knows that the Jedi now sees straight through the facade he has hidden behind since their first meeting.

"How do you know I was helping you?" Anakin asks, "what if I was simply watching you? Reporting on you?"

Qui-Gon watches him for a moment, and Anakin cannot read his expression or thoughts. Then, to the young Sith's surprise, he smiles.

"Perhaps those were your intentions at the beginning, but in the end you did help us. We would have been stranded for quite a long time if it weren't for you," Qui-Gon says, and Anakin winces at his words.

Qui-Gon waits patiently for the boy to speak, and he can see that the boy is thinking hard. A war seems to be going on inside his mind.

Suddenly, it seems as though the fight goes out of him. He slumps back on the bed, and he closes his eyes.

"I didn't want to. . .to help you. I. . .I wanted to help Padmé. She. . .was kind," Anakin says, and he stutters over his words. It is almost as though every one is drawn from him forcefully and against his will.

"Is that the only reason why you decided to win the race?" Qui-Gon asks as he thinks back to the shadow of fury he had sensed at the race. Anakin slowly shakes his head.

"No. I wanted revenge," Anakin says.

There is no trace if remorse in his words, and Qui-Gon takes note of this.

Qui-Gon is silent for several moments before he speaks again.

"Do you know much about Jedi?" Qui-Gin says suddenly, and Anakin is surprised by this unexpected change in conversation.

His eyes slide open, and he stares at the man above him.

"Only what I've been told," Anakin says, and Qui-Gon nods at his words.

"And I expect that is quite a biased point of view," Qui-Gon says, and Anakin frowns, "tell me, Anakin, do I fit the descriptions that have been described to you?"

Anakin opens his mouth to give the ready yes that he has been trained to give, but the words gets stuck in his throat.

His mind goes back to the signs of kindness he has revived from the Jedi. Even though they are few, they are still

much more than he has ever received from his master.

"No," he finds himself mumbling instead.

His eyes slide from the Jedi's wise gaze, and they instead focus on the ceiling above him. He can't stand to look at Qui-Gon any longer.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon says, not at all deterred by the boy's dismissal of him, "I think I have a solution to your problems."

Anakin frowns at this, and his eyes narrow as he gazes at the small patch of ceiling above him.

"What makes you think I have problems?" Anakin asks, and his tone is extremely standoffish.

Qui-Gon doesn't answer this. Both of them knows that the answer to Anakin's question is quite clear.

"I know something that can help, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, softly, "come with me."

Anakin's eyes snap back to the Jedi at this, and for a moment he is sure he has misheard him.

"What?" Anakin asks.

"Come with me to Coruscant," Qui-Gon says, his voice still remaining calm and passive.

Instead of blatantly repelling the idea, Anakin instead decides to find out more about this offer. It has. . .actually caught his attention.

"What could possibly help me on Coruscant?" Anakin asks the Jedi.

"The Jedi order's home is in Coruscant," Qui-Gon says, as though this is obvious.. Anakin scowls at his words.

"Them that is the lat place I wish to go," Anakin snaps, "why would I ever want to go there?"

Qui-Gon smiles at this. Anakin immediately knows that the man is planning something.

"You are quite powerful, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, and when Anakin doesn't speak he continues.

"There is much darkness inside you, but traces of light still remain. It is not to late for you to change your ways. With a little bit of training you could turn to the light side."

Qui-Gon is silent as he waits for Anakin's reply. The young Sith is currently thinking the idea over in his mind.

"What if I do not wish to change to the light?" Anakin asks quietly.

"The light side of the force represents what is good, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, and Anakin scoffs at this.

"I do not wish to be a Jedi," Anakin says, and his tone is scornful.

"You do not have to be a Jedi," Qui-Gon says, "not if you do not wish. I don't believe you understand what I am offering you, Anakin."

"And what is that?" Anakin asks. Je is sure that the Jedi has made himself quite clear."

"Freedom," Qui-Gon says.

"And my mother?" Anakin asks, still not understanding how this connects to her.

"Once you have trained, you can return to free her," Qui-Gon says softly.

His words are beginning to sound appealing to Anakin.

Anakin is silent for a few moments. He searches the plan for any flaws that he can possibly pick out.

Anything he can find that will give him a reason to stay.

"Even if I wanted to train as a Jedi, your order will not have me," Anakin says finally, and at this Qui-Gon smiles.

"Then I will train you myself," Qui-Gon says.

Anakin is silent for several minutes. Slowly the anger drains from him, and a sense of great tiredness replaces it.

"What of my mother?" he whispers, his voice now that of a child. Qui-Gon smiles at him sadly.

"I truly believe that it will be safer for her if you leave," the Jedi says.

Anakin looks up at the older man. He searches his mind and emotions for any lies or signs of deceit.

He finds none.

For some reason, a Anakin finds himself comparing this man to his master. In many ways they are similar, but all in all they could not possibly be more different.

Anakin already knows his choice.

"Alright."

**. o • O • o .**

**Ok, so the next chapter might contain some major original plot-deviation.**

**Or it might not, I haven't decided yet.**

**Please review! I love reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is where the plot of my story really starts to deviate from that of the movie.**

**I'm so excited I made it to this point!**

**Action scene! Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

_"I promise I'll come back and free you one day, Mom."_

Anakin's mind rings as he remembers his last words to his mother. The clear image of her tear-stained face is still ingrained in his mind.

_I will come back._

Anakin struggles to push these thoughts away as he hikes across the sand dunes. He follows closely behind Qui-Gon as they trek towards his ship.

"We have almost arrived," Qui-Gon says, and Anakin struggles not to start as his words break the harsh silence.

Since leaving Anakin's home, not a word has passed between the two. This is something for which Anakin is grateful. His current relationship with the Jedi is. . .

Complicated.

"There it is," Qui-Gon says as they reach the top of the final sand dune. Anakin pauses to admire the ship lying below, and his eyes widen in surprise.

_Nice._

It is an elegant and obviously expensive model. Something that appears much too nice for just a Jedi.

_Who else is on that ship?_

Anakin and Qui-Gon have just started to descend the tall ridge, when Anakin feels a slight hum ring through force. The tremor echoes of unforeseen danger.

Distantly he notices there is a slight buzz in the air. He turns to Qui-Gon to see if the Jedi has sensed anything, but the older man appears to have not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

But Anakin feels something quite familiar. Something that lives inside his own young soul.

Darkness.

"Qui-Gon. . ." Anakin asks slowly, his voice unsure, and the Jedi turns to face him. Anakin watches as Qui-Gon's eyes widen in shock.

"Anakin, duck!"

A second later, Anakin senses the danger approaching from behind. Instinctively, he delves into his senses, and as he reaches for the force time slows down to a crawl.

Anakin immediately knows what must be done, and he whips into action.

Anakin's hand slips inside his tunic, and he slips out his lightsaber. He whirls around, and jumps to the side, igniting his lightsaber as he completes the action.

He brings it crashing down on the head of the speeder bike as it passes, and his blade of light barely misses the pilot as it slices through the metal.

The craft immediately loses control, and it careens wildly to the side. A crash is imminent, but the bike's occupant is quick to abandon the vessel.

The cloaked figure leaps off of the doomed bike, and he flips into the air. He lands lightly in a predatory crouch before turning to face the two humans.

Anakin can only make out a few of the creatures facial features through the shadows of his cloak. All he can see is a flash of red and a vicious snarl.

Darkness radiates from the figure. It pours off of him in waves, instantly reminding Anakin of his own master.

As Anakin and Qui-Gon watch, the creature whips out his weapon, and he ignites it with a flash.

Two glowing blades appear from both ends of the staff. The red sabers hum as they come to life.

Anakin's insides freezes as he realizes who exactly stands before them. In all of his problems he had forgotten of the Sith that was to collect him.

_Darth Maul._

The Sith watches him carefully, almost curiously. Instinctively, Anakin draws his lightsaber closer to him in a defensive pose. The boy's expression hardens, and his eyes slowly fill with a golden glow that rivals that of the creature before him.

Maul makes as though to step towards the boy, but Qui-Gon is quick to get between the two.

"Anakin, go to the ship. Tell them to start it immediately," Qui-Gon orders Anakin softly, and his voice stern.

Anakin moves to follow the Jedi's orders. Even though he doesn't like following the man's commands, and he would much rather fight, he knows they need to leave _right now_.

He rushes towards the ship, and as he runs he can hear the distinctly familiar sound of lightsabers clashing.

As he runs he stows his own blade back inside his tunic, hiding it from sight.

Anakin reaches the ramp leading into the ship, and he charges up it. He can still hear traces of the fight behind him.

He rushes inside the ship, and down the first hallway he sees. Anakin's eyes scan the rooms he passes for any sign of passengers.

A moment later he runs into a thankfully familiar figure.

"Padmé!"

The young girl looks up from her conversation with the dark haired man beside her, and surprise crosses her face as she sees the young boy running towards her.

"Anakin?"

"Padmé! You have to get the ship in the air right now! Qui-Gon is fighting Ma - _a bad guy_!" Anakin says quickly. He barely manages to catch his slip in time.

_Can't let them know that I know him,_ Anakin thinks with a wince.

Something tells him he doesn't want to be connected with the Sith attacking the ship.

Padmé hesitates for only a mimet before she turns and races deeper into the ship. Anakin immediately takes off after her, and the dark haired man is close behind.

"Who is this child?" the man asks Padmé, and his tone is condescending and layered with distrust.

Anakin takes long, deep breaths in an attempt prevent himself from strangling the man.

_I am __**not**_ _a child_. . .he thinks to himself.

"He's a friend," Padmé says sharply in reply, and her tone cuts off any further discussion of the matter.

The group continues to race through the halls, before they finally reach the front of the ship.

Here sits the pilots, and another younger man. Anakin is startled by the sudden, strong force presence he radiates.

_He must be Qui-Gon's apprentice. . . Obi-Wan?_

The dark haired man quickly relays Anakin's words to the men.

Anakin thinks it slightly strange that he suddenly trusts him after only hearing Padmé's word.

_She must be a trustworthy servant, _Anakin thinks to himself.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble! He says take off immediately!"

The pilots begin to start the ship up, and soon it is hovering in the air. The ship stays just feet over the hot sands below.

"I don't see anything," one of the pilots comments as they scan the desert for the Jedi and his opponent.

Anakin resists the urge to snap as he races towards the glass front, and he instead points in the direction of the fight.

"He's over there!" Anakin says, his tone still sounding somewhat annoyed at their incompetence.

The pilot starts as he takes in the young boy's sudden appearance He is about to question why there is a child on the ship, but the supposed Obi-Wan steps forward to stop him.

"Quickly! Fly low as you near them!"

Anakin takes a moment to observe the fight as they draw near to it, and he quickly takes in several details.

Maul is good. He handles his saber with ease, and he deals out powerful strikes in rapid succession. He is quite a master in this form of fight.

Qui-Gon is quite unmatched against the beast of rage and darkness before front of him.

A slight drop of worry begins to tickle the back of Anakin's mind.

_What am I worried about?_ Anakin thinks to himself, _certainly not the Jedi's life! _

The ship hovers just before the two fighting figures, and the cockpit's occupants watch the fight carefully

"He has to break away long enough to reach the ramp," possibly Obi-Wan mutters. He is standing just behind Anakin, and the young boy can feel the worry radiating off of the man.

With a powerful strike Qui-Gon sends the Sith back, and it almost seems as though everything will be fine. The jedi has his opening to reach the ship.

Qui-Gon turns, and moves forward quickly. Already he is moving back towards the ramp, and safety.

Then, tradgedy strikes.

Maul unexpectedly flies forward with unnatural strength and power. His blood red blades leap forward, each hungry for death.

Qui-Gon senses the danger, and he manages to throw himself forward just in time to miss getting sliced in half. The Jedi barely manages to evade death, but he is not left unscathed.

The lightsaber manages to lick the back of his thigh, cutting just deep enough to take the Jedi down. A gasp of horror rings through the cockpit as the scene of horror begins to unfold.

Anakin feels a sudden chill rush through his body as he watches the Jedi fall. He feels like the blood pumping through his veins has been replaced by ice water.

A sick feeling overtakes him, and he shivers as he watches the scene play out.

He doesnt like it.

He doesn't like this. . .worry he feels for the Jedi.

Anakin watches as Maul spins backwards, away from Qui-Gon. Through his training he knows what is to come. It is a difficult move he has just started to put to practice himself.

Maul throws himself forward in a powerful jump, and his saber spins wildly with him. They fall in a straight path towards the wounded Jedi, who is currently struggling to stand.

Anakin takes this moment to strike.

He slashes his hand forward, tapping into the endless waves of force as he does so. He struggles to manipulate the power for the task at hand, and he taps into his wells of anger and hatred to accomplish it.

Even with his great power, Anakin is not as well trained as Maul. It is a struggle for him to shove the powerful Sith back, but he barely manages it.

Maul goes flying back, and he strikes the sand hard.

Immediately the Sith tries to push himself back up, and throw himself towards Qui-Gon once more.

Anakin grits his teeth as he concentrates on keeping the Sith down. His hand shakes with the effort of pressing against the mass of power and darkness that makes up the creature.

This gives Qui-Gon a few precious seconds to get back to the safety of the ship. He cannot waste these moments in shock over whatever force caused the Sith to fall back.

The Jedi weakly stands on his wounded leg, and he hobbles as quickly as he can towards the lowered ship ramp.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Anakin struggles to keep the Sith down long enough for Qui-Gon to get inside.

The other occupants of the small room are watching him in shock. They have finally realized that it is him who is trapping the dangerous creature outside.

"Anakin? . . ." Padmé asks, and her voice radiates shock. Anakin ignores this. He struggles to keep his entire focus on the task at hand.

A distraction could mean the end for Qui-Gon Jinn.

With a sudden burst of strength Maul manages to push Anakin's hold off of him. The Sith throws himself up, and he flings himself after the Jedi's retreating form.

Anakin throws his hand out once more, and he struggles to keep Maul back. Every second that passes it grows harder for him to keep the Sith at bay.

Qui-Gon is almost to the ramp. Anakin can sense it. He only needs a few more seconds to reach safety, seconds Anakin isn't sure he can buy.

A sudden rush of detrmination races through the young Sith, and with this comes an overwhelming wave of fury.

He _will_ do this.

He growls lightly, and he taps into the endless waves of fury inside him. He wraps this power around him, and he channels it towards the fighting Sith.

The tidal wave of power erupts from him, and the ship tremors slightly as this mass of will is released. Maul is slapped on the ground, completely immobile as the waves of power rush over him.

Unkown to Anakin, the rest of the rooms occupents watch in growing horror as the young child restrains the struggling monster. Even the non-force sensatives can feel the waves of hate that rush through the room.

Padmé shudders at the intensity of the emotions she feels from the young boy.

"He's inside!" a voice crackles to life over the comm, and it takes the pilots a moment to respond through the immense shock they feel.

Hastily their hands race across the controls, and a moment later the ship is racing towards open space.

With a snap, Anakin's rush of fury ends, and he stumbles back slightly. His hold over Maul ends abruptly, and the young boy feels an immense feeling of weariness. He shivers slightly, and he fights the urge to collapse from exhaustion.

_"Who are you?"_

The voice startles Anakin, and he turns slightly. The man who he assumes is Obi-Wan stands before him, an expression of mixed horror and confusion on his face.

Anakin is too tired to answer, and he has more pressing issues to worry about.

He stumbles past the Jedi apprentice, and out of the cockpit. He moves through the halls, following the traces of Qui-Gon's force signature.

He knows that the Jedi apprentice is following him, but he can't find the will to care. All he wants to do is find Qui-Gon.

_I did just save his life after all_, Anakin thinks dazedly.

He wanders through the halls, his weary mind struggling to focus on the correct path,until he finally reaches the opening ramp. Qui-Gon lies here, in evident exhaustion.

Anakin collapses beside him, and he himself resists the urge to lie down.

"You okay?" Anakin asks, unsure of how exactly he is supposed to check on the man's health. He resists the urge to cringe away as the younger Jedi kneels beside him.

Concern for his master flickers over the young man's face.

"Are you alright, master?" the younger man asks, and Anakin barely suppresses a glare.

_I just asked him that,_ he thinks to himself.

"I'm fine," Qui-Gon says, and he slowly pushes himself into a sitting position. He winces slightly as his leg brushes the floor.

"You need to see a medic," the younger Jedi insists, and he reaches forward to help his master. Qui-Gon quickly waves him away.

"That can wait just a moment," Qui-Gon says, "there is something more important to address first."

Anakin is just about to ask what this more pressing matter might be, when the Jedi's wise and knowing eyes fall on him. It only takes him an instant to figure out what exactly the Jedi wants to talk about.

"That was quite a display of power, Anakin," Qui-Gon says softly, "very strong use of the force. Of the dark side."

Even though his tone remains even and void of emotion, Anakin sees a slight twinge of disapproval in the man's eyes.

"He was going to kill you," Anakin says plainly, not regretting his actions for even a moment.

His own willingness to protect the Jedi is what surprises Anakin.

"So he was," Qui-Gon says simply in reply.

The Jedi watches him closely for a long moment, and his expression reveals nothing to his true thoughts.

"Also, when the. . .creature first appeared, I specifically remebering asking you to duck," Qui-Gon says quietly, "instead I got. . .quite the surprise. Would you mind showing me your weapon?"

Anakin's hand immediatly flies to his tunic, and his hand grips his lightsaber protectively. He narrows his eyes distrustfully at the Jedi, and he slides back from him a bit.

The younger Jedi watches all of this in complete confusion, not understanding for a moment what is transporting between the two.

Anakin watches Qui-Gon distrustfully, not making a single move to place the lightsaber in the man's outstretched hand.

Qui-Gon seems to realize that he will need a bit of persuasion, because he smiles slightly.

"I will give it back, Anakin," Qui-Gon says softly, "I simply want to look at it."

Even though Anakin can sense the truth in the man's words, it still takes a great amount of effor to force himself to hand the saber over.

As the weapon appears, the younger Jedi's eyes widen in shock. This gives Anakin a slight twinge of pleasure, and he smirks at the man.

Qui-Gon takes the saber in his hands, and he turns it carefully over as he observes it.

"Did you build this?" he asks as he studies the hilt's makeup.

"Of course," Anakin replies, almost offended that he would think otherwise.

Qui-Gon nods simply, before his hand slides to the button that will activate it. A hum fills the air as the glowing saber appears.

The blood red of the blade rivals that of Maul's.

Qui-Gon studies the saber for a long moment before he deactivates it. A troubled look has appeared on his face, and he frowns as he observes the young boy before him.

"It appears that there is a greater mystery surrounding you than I previously thought, young Skywalker."

**. o • O • o .**

**I know I usually update pretty regularly every other day, but my next update will come a bit late.**

**Probably Saturday. This is just a little warning beforehand.**

**Okay, so little bit of shameless advertisement: Go check out some of my other stories!**

**Yup, and please review on this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. . .sorry for the late update!**

**When I finally had time to write, I kinda lost inspiration.**

**Some good reviews would really help me with ideas for the story! I would love some positive feed back!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Maul kneels inside of his ship. The flickering form of his master appears above him.

"Was your mission a success? It the. . .threat taken care of?"

Maul steels himself to speak. He already knows that whatever is to come will my be pleasant.

"No, master," Maul says slowly, "there-."

Whatever he was about to say is cut off as e he suddenly slammed back against the wall. An instant later a familiar iron grip latches around his throat.

"Is that an excuse I hear?" his master hisses.

Maul is only able to make harsh choked noises in reply.

Finally his master releases him. Maul falls to the ground, and his hands fly to his throat as he sucks in precious gulps of oxygen.

"Pathetic," his master hisses, "soon you will be replaced."

Maul shudders as hatred and fear run though him. He is silent as his master stares down at him. He is too afraid to look up at his master.

Darth Sidious doesn't even know the worst news yet.

_Maybe he will not ask. . _. Maul thinks to himself. A flicker of almost hope flutters in the zabrack's dark heart.

But of course, his master misses nothing.

"Where is Anakin?" Sidious asks, and Maul resists a shudder at the note of pride he hears in his master's voice," I wish to speak to him."

Maul closes his eyes as he speaks. He mentally begins to prepare himself for what is to come.

"He isn't here," the apprentice snarls. A rush of hatred spins through him at the very thought of the boy.

His master freezes at his apprentice's words, and when he speaks a dangerous town has crept into his voice.

"Where is he?"

Maul takes a deep breath, and when he speaks he is unable to keep the tremble from his voice.

"With the Jedi," he mumbles, "they found him."

There are several moments of silence, and Maul risks a glance up.

Darth Sidious is frozen in shock.

"Master?. . ." Maul asks cautiously.

Sidious explodes in fury.

In a flash Maul is crunched against the wall once more, but this time the strike is infinitely more painful. This time his master does not hold back.

"You have failed me," his master hisses.

Then the pain begins.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin draws his knees to his chest as he sits on the cool floor of the hallway. He rests his head against the wall as he slowly counts the tiles that make up the ceiling above him.

_How long can bandaging a would possible take? _Anakin wonders to himself.

It only takes a few moment for worry to start setting in.

_What if the wound is more serious than he previously thought? What if. . ._

Anakin struggles to fight these thoughts away.

_Attachment, concern, affection._

These are not the ways of the Sith.

His master would kill him if he saw him now, sitting in the hallway and worrying over a Jedi. He would make him suffer for wing doing weak.

_He's going to kill me already, _Anakin thinks to himself, _in the most painful way possible._

_And then he'll kill my mother as well._

As usual, the normal wave of sadness at the though of his mother rushes over Anakin. With it comes the feelings of hatred and anger.

_I left her alone_, Anakin thinks to himself, _no one to protect her. . _

Waves of self-loathing appear in his mind. He submerged himself in this familiar feeling.

With it corms anger, hatred, and fury. His old friends.

Anakin lets the feelings wash over him. He draws strength from his powerful emotions.

"Anakin?"

Anakin starts at the voice, and his connection with the force ends suddenly. His eyes fly open as he searches for the source of this interruption.

Padmé.

Due to his lack of focus on the present, she was able to sneak up on him.

Anakin scolds himself for losing focus so badly. What if someone had attacked him? He would be dead now.

His master would be furious if he saw him lose focus like that.

"Padmé," Anakin says simply in reply.

While he waits for her to speak again, he carefully watches the girl. He searches her for any sign of the fear he witnessed earlier when he displayed his powers over the force.

Relief washes through him when he sees only concern.

"Are you alright?"

Padmé's voice breaks through his thoughts once more, and he frowns at her question. He tries to give her a simple "_I'm fine_" in reply, but he finds himself unable to say even this. Instead he simply shrugs.

Padmé nods slightly, before she moves to sit beside him. She carefully lowers herself to the floor, and she stares at the wall across from them.

Silence falls, and they sit in the quiet for several minutes before Anakin speaks.

"It is cold here."

The words spill out of his mouth before he can even think.

"Yes, it is," Padmé says in reply, "but I suppose it must be even colder for you. You home planet was quite warm."

Anakin nods slowly in agreement, and silence falls once more. It hangs for several long moments, and Anakin quickly finds himself becoming uncomfortable with the quiet.

He finds himself speaking again.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry if I. . .if I scared you earlier," Anakin mumbles, before quickly turning his face away.

He feels the surprise that pierces through the girl at him bringing this up. A few seconds pass before he speaks, and when she does her voice is thoughtful.

"I don't know if I was necessarily scared. . .more surprised," Padmé says, "I wasn't scared, because I don't believe you'll hurt us, Anakin. Besides, you were saving Master Qui-Gon's life."

Anakin frowns, and he turns back to face her. He can tell that her emotions are true, but. . .

_How is this possible_? Anakin asks himself, _she. . .she isn't afraid. . ._

Anakin cannot find the will to speak to her again. He is afraid that if he should attempt to speak, he would break this fragile feeling of comfort.

It seems as though Padmé also is comfortable with not speaking.

The two sit in silence, but the quiet is no longer awkward. It is a companionable silence.

They sit like that, until Obi-Wan exits the room.

His eyes immediately fall on Anakin, and his expression is unreadable. He observes the boy for a moment before he speaks.

"Qui-Gon would like to see you," the young Jedi says, and he steps aside so Anakin can enter the room.

Anakin stands, and be walks towards the door. He pauses just inside the frame, and he turns to look at the young handmaiden.

"Thank you," he says quietly, before disappearing inside the room.

A small smile appears on Padmé's lips as she watches the boy disappear.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin walks through the doorway, into the small infirmary of the ship. He quickly makes his way towards the room's only occupant.

He hears the door slide shut behind him, and the soft footsteps of the younger Jedi as he follows Anakin into the room.

Anakin feels a sudden burst of annoyance. He would prefer it if the young Jedi was not present.

He isn't quite sure what to make of the man yet. This. . .Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin makes his way over to Qui-Gon, and he tries to push the thoughts of Obi-Wan from his mind as he walks.

"Hello again, Anakin."

Anakin stops just beside the bed. Qui-Gon is currently reclining on the thin mattress, his injured leg stretched before him.

"Master Qui-Gon," Anakin says calmly, and he bows slightly in respect.

"Please sit, both of you," Qui-Gon says, and he waves his hand, "we have much to speak of."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin pull up two chairs, and they wait patiently for the older Jedi to speak.

Well, Obi-Wan waits patiently. Anakin on the other hand. . .

His patience is running thin.

Finally, Qui-Gon speaks.

"Anakin, I have some questions concerning your. . .previous training," he says slowly.

Anakin immediate freezes, and his mental barriers strengthen.

The two Jedi do not miss the sudden change in the boy.

"What. . .what about it?" Anakin asks, and his voice trembles slightly.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchange a look, and something secret passes between the two. A moment passes before Qui-Gon speaks.

"I simply wanted to know your. . .relationship with that. . .creature back there."

Anakin frowns suddenly.

"You mean Darth Maul?"

The moment the words slip from Anakins mouth he winces.

_Why am I telling them this?!_

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan start at this, and they exchange another secretive look. This time Obi-Wan speaks.

"The creature's name is. . .Darth Maul?"

Anakin doesn't reply.

He averts his eyes from the Jedi, and he bites his lips to keep any more secrets spilling from his lips.

Silence falls as the Jedi wait for the boy to speak. Several moments pass before they finally realize that he is not going to.

"Anakin, this is important. Can you tell us?" Obi-Wan asks, and he watches the boy carefully.

Anakin keeps his gaze down, and he doesn't move. It seems almost as though he hasn't heard the Jedi.

Obi-Wan moves to question the boy again, but Qui-Gon stops his apprentice before he can speak.

Instead, qui-Gon attempts to speak to the boy.

"Anakin, can you look at me?"

Slowly, Anakin lifts his head to face the Jedi. The young boy's gaze is guarded, and Qui-Gon is unable to read anything in his eyes.

"This is very important, Anakin," Qui-Gon says softly, "many lives are at stake."

Anakin's reply is quick and sharp. His words ring with the truth of hi statement.

"There is only _one life_ I care for."

Her safety is what Anakin prizes above all else. If she were to be harmed because of something he did. . .

Anakin would lose control. Nothing else would matter.

Understanding flashes in Qui-Gon's eyes, and he sighs before speaking.

"Your mother."

Anakin makes no sign of whether he is right in his guess.

They both know his answer is true.

"You are afraid she will get hurt?" Qui-Gon asks slowly, and Anakin nods.

Obi-Wan frowns at the two's words, as he only understands part of the conversation.

"Who would hurt your mother?" Obi-Wan asks, and his voice holds confusion.

Qui-Gon turns to face Anakin, and his gaze is expectant.

Once more, Anakin finds himself speaking against his will. . .but this time he does not care.

The Jedi need to know what is at stake for him.

"My master," Anakin says softly in reply.

The air seems to drop several degrees in temperature, and the two Jedi seem to shiver as if they feel this sudden change as well.

Even though Anakin didn't even speak his name.

"Your master," Obi-Wan says softly, and some understanding seems to click in his eyes.

"The creature that attacked us. . .was he your master?" Qui-Gon asks, and his gaze is serious.

Both the Jedi start suddenly as Anakin laughs. It is a very bitter sound, one that should not belong to a young child.

When Anakin speaks once more a humorless smile tugs at his lips.

"Definitely not," Anakin says softly.

Silence falls once more. The two Jedi are very disturbed by Anakin's sudden words.

Finally Qui-Gon finds the will to speak once more.

"But you seemed to. . .recognize the creature that attacked us. This. . .Darth Maul."

Anakin nods slowly.

"He was sent here to retrieve me . . .and dispose of you it seems," Anakin says, and a dark smirk suddenly appear on his face, "Master most certainly will not be happy with him. . ."

Anakin's last words are mumbled, but the Jedi hear them quite clearly.

"Is Maul also apprenticed to your master?" Obi-Wan asks.

Anakin simply nods in answer.

Silence falls for several long moments as the Jedi steel themselves for their final question.

Possibly the most important of them all.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon says softly, "your master. . .did he ever tell you the name of his. . .kind? did he give a name to what he was teaching you?"

Anakin stares up at the Jedi for several long moments.

It is clear that the boy understands exactly what they are asking.

"Yes," Anakin says softly.

He doesn't extend any more on the subject, so the two Jedi find themselves having to dig further.

"Can you, perhaps, tell us the name?" Qui-Gon asks.

Anakin watches the Jedi for several long moments.

It is almost as though a sudden darkness has fallen on the room. The lights overhead flicker slightly as the long seconds pass.

Finally Anakin speaks.

"My master is Sith," Anakin says simply, "and Maul is apart of the Sith order as well."

The Jedi's eyes widen at this revelation, but before they can react. . .Anakin stands up.

He walks towards the door, and he keys in the code to open it. He steps through the opening, and just as Obi-Wan is about to call him back. . .he stops.

Slowly the boy turns to face them.

He tilts his head slightly as he observes the two Jedi. In return the two men try not to shudder as they are met with the golden gaze.

Anakin parts with his final remark.

"And I have been taught in their ways."

**. o • O • o .**

_"You brought a Sith onboard!"_

Qui-Gon winces slightly at his apprentice's sharp tone.

"Calm yourself Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says simply, "the boy poses no threat."

Obi-Wan laughs sharply at this.

"Of course, he is harmless!" Obi-Wan says as he paces the room, "did you see what he did to the other Sith that attacked you?"

"Sit down, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says simply in reply.

Obi-Wan freezes in his pacing, and he sighs before complying to his master's will.

"Clear your mind, padawan," Qui-Hon says, and his voice is stern.

At his master's words, the annoyance and anger flow out of the younger Jedi. These negative feeling are quickly replaced with concern.

"Master, what were you thinking?"

Qui-Gon is silent for several moments before he answers.

"The boy must be trained."

Obi-Wan stares at the older man in disbelief.

"He _already has been_ trained, Master!" Obi-Wan says, and some of his annoyance comes back, "he is a danger to us all! What will the order say?"

"He is not so dangerous as you might think," Qui-Gon says to the young man, "and we will see what the order has to say when we arrive in Coruscant tomorrow."

Obi-Wan looks skeptically at the older man.

He can tell that his master is set in his ways, and from experience he know is that nothing he has of say will sway the older Jedi.

Obi-Wan decide to change the subject instead.

"This whole business with the Sith. . .I don't like it," Obi-Wan says, "how does the council not know of such things?"

Qui-Gon sighs before he answers.

"Some things are hidden, even from the Jedi," Qui-Gon says softly, "we will just have to see what is to come of it all."

Obi-Wan finds that he doesn't much like this answer.

Not much at all.

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay, so please leave some positive reviews! It can be about anything!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. (Don't worry, Maul isn't dead. He is kinda important to the story line. . . )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here is when I actually decide to deviate a but from the movie's original plot.**

**It is actually rather exhausting to follow an already set plot!**

**Anyway, please enjoy! Thanks for all the reads & reviews!**

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin stands nervously as the ship slowly touches down on the platform.

He first sensed the presence when they entered the atmosphere. Anakin is surprised that the Jedi can't feel the extreme _darkness._ It covers practically the entire planet.

His master is here.

And, now, his master knows that he is here as well.

As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approach, Anakin carefully schools his expression into one of indifference.

They cannot know that something is wrong.

Luckily Anakin's act seems to work, because soon he is walking down the ramp behind the Jedi. The three follow the queen and her handmaidens. A reassuring look from Padmé as she passes warms Anakin's heart.

It makes him feel fractionally better.

His feet touch the ground of the platform, and Anakin struggles to reign in the shock that blossoms inside of him as he observes the city around him.

For a moment he is distracted by the presence of his master.

_Wow._

Having been stranded on a desert planet for the entirety of his short life Anakin has never experienced such sights before.

Of course, he had seen holos of the city covered planet before. His master had focused much on his lacking education over the past three years.

But holos don't do the planet justice.

Anakin is awed by the sheer size of it all. Everywhere he looks something is happening. It is a struggle for him to take it all in. The force around him trembles with the many lifeforms that cover the planet.

It is all quite overwhelming, and Anakin could simply stand on the platform and stare out at the city all day.

But it appears Qui-Gon has other plans. The Jedi quickly comes to shake Anakin from his daze.

"Come along, Anakin," Qui-Gon says, and he places a firm hand on Anakin's shoulder.

He leads him away, towards where the queen is meeting with several official looking men.

A slight twinge rushes through the force, and Anakin tenses at the warning.

Quickly his eyes scan the area for any threats, anything that might pose danger. . .

Anakin freezes when he hits the wall of darkness.

A familiar wall of darkness.

Anakin mentally curses himself. In his turmoil over sensing his master, he didn't realize _just how close _his master was.

Vicious, evil laughter echoes in Anakin's mind. In a flash the desert child's tanned face looses every trace of color.

His mind is torn into a flurry of choices. Half of him just wants to freeze in place, and it is only by sheer force of will that he keeps himself moving forward.

The other half of his mind, the slightly braver part, tells him that if he goes _right now _he could make it back to the ship. He knows enough about the workings of ships. It would only take a few mimet a to get it in the sky. . .

But, for some reason, his legs continue to carry him forward.

A moment later he watches as the source of this darkness bows to the queen, a pleasant smile appearing on his lips. The man is the picture of charm and charisma, and he appears to be almost grandfatherly.

Anakin knows better.

The emotional and physical scars that mark him are proof enough to tear this false image apart.

As the man begins to lead the queen away, he glances back slightly towards the Jedi and their young charge.

To anyone watching, it is just a simple cursory glance.

But Anakin feels the sudden dark rage as his master's eyes zoom in on him. Slowly he raises his own gaze to meet his master's. He fights the waves of nausea that appear as he stares into the cold eye's soulless depths.

_Does no one see him for who he truly is? Is anyone actually fooled by this disguise?_

With a snap the senator of Naboo turns back around, and Anakin watches as he disappears inside.

Just because his master's eyes are no longer on him doesn't mean that he feels any better.

In fact Anakin feels quite feverish. He's sure that at any moment his legs will collapse from beneath him.

Finally the two Jedi seem to notice Anakin's inner turmoil.

"Is everything alright, young one?" Obi-Wan asks, and concern alights on his features.

Anakin quickly shakes his head to clear it, and he moves to speak.

Suddenly though, a harsh presence of darkness rips through his mind. Tears prick his eyes and he bites his lips to keep from crying out in pain as the sharp dash of pain wracks his skull.

_Loose lips sink ships_, his master's voice hisses in his mind, _for your mother's sake. . .do try to keep certain matters locked up. I would hate for her health to take a sudden. . .dark turn._

And with that his master's oppressing presence disappears. He has made his pint quite clear, an she knows this well.

Anakin stumbles, and it feels as though a sudden weight has been lifted from his mind. It takes him a few moments to orientate himself, and when he does so he quickly notices the two Jedi staring at him.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asks, and a deep undertone of concern marks his voice.

"Sorry. I just umm. . .miss my mother," Anakin says quickly.

Anakin's voice trembles slightly, and the two Jedi exchange a glance at the boy's words.

They can both clearly hear the lie in the boy's voice. Something has shaken this child, one who usually is quite adept at hiding his emotions, to where he can't even pass the simplest lie.

But as he is obviously quite distraught, the Jedi decide not to call him out on it.

Yet.

"Come along, young one," Qui-Gon says softly.

The three quietly walk away from the landing platform.

The Jedi do not miss the turmoil of emotions that follows their young companion.

Darkness covers the child like a shroud.

**. o • O • o .**

The two Jedi exchange more worried glances as they watch their young charge.

The boy hasn't said a single word since leaving the landing dock.

In the time that has passes since they entered their transport to the temple he has only stared blankly out the window.

Obi-Wan can tell that something is clearly wrong. He'd have to be blind not to see it.

Whenever he tries to reach out to the child through the force, his mind slams against mental blocks stronger than most he's seen in fully trained Jedi.

From the boy Obi-Wan can only sense the vague overshadowing emotions of turmoil.

And these small traces of darkness are enough to worrie Qui-Gon's padawan.

Only when they are almost to the temple does the boy finally speak.

He seems to shake himself, and it is almost as if he comes out of a trance. He looks around at their surroundings in confusion before his eyes finally fall on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Where are we going?" the boy asks with a frown.

Obi-Wan leans back in his seat, completely fine with allowing Qui-Gon to handle the child's questions.

_It was his idea to bring him after all. . ._

"The Jedi Temple," Qui-Gon says calmly in reply.

This does not draw a desired effect from the boy.

Immediately he pales, and the traces of darkness begin to swirl more intensely around him. He glares at the two Jedi, almost as though they are suddenly his captors.

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asks, and his confusion at the boys evident anger is clear.

Anakin turns his glare to Obi-Wan as he answers.

"I wasn't aware we were going to the Jedi order," Anakin says, and he is clearly struggling to contain his annoyance.

Obi-Wan is startled by this new snappish child. He is the exact opposite of the passive, almost skittish boy they had physically herded onto the transport.

"Where else did you think we would go?" Qui-Gon asks calmly, "I told you we would go to the Jedi. Did I not say I would train you?"

Obi-Wan looks up sharply at this new pure of information.

_Master is going to. . .train this boy?_

With this comes an even darker thought, one that scares Obi-Wan.

_What about me?_

Quickly he is distracted by this train of thought as the boy speaks one more.

"Your order won't have me," Anakin says simply in reply. His tone holds no traces of doubt.

And Obi-Wan easily finds himself agreeing with the child.

The council will not train this boy, this child who walks in darkness. This boy who has been taught in the ways of the Sith.

They won't take him in, even if he is only a child. He will be lucky to stand before them after they have glimpsed the darkness that resides inside him.

"Then I will train you," Qui-Gon says calmly.

Obi-Wan's thoughts cut off sharply at this, and he turns to stare at his master.

But Qui-Gon is turned away from him, and he is staring out towards the horizon.

Despite his training, Obi-Wan feels the distinct emotions of hurt and anger stirring in his heart.

Qui-Gon is oblivious to his padawan's pain at his sudden rejection. This only causes the stabs at Obi-Wan's heart to grow more painful in their intensity.

He turns away from his master, and his eyes fall on their new charge. The cause of his new problems.

The boy is looking at him in a way that speaks of almost curiousness. A moment passes, before his eyes stray up to Obi-Wan's.

In them he finds a sense of understanding. Only a second later does Obi-Wan suddenly feel a warm feeling rush through his mind.

It isn't gloating. . .or pity. . .but reassurance. A glowing sense of understanding.

Almost like. . .an apology.

Obi-Wan struggles not to openly gape at the child.

A moment later the presence pulls back, and the boy is once more a scowling presence. The darkness swirls around him once more.

But, in the child, for just a moment. . .Obi-Wan sensed the light.

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon step off of the transport, and Anakin warily follows behind them.

The great temple looms oppressively before the trio, but Obi-Wan is not awed by this familiar sight.

It appears that young Anakin is a different matter. The child openly gawks at the the great building's sheer size.

Obi-Wan has to hide a smile at this sight.

"Anakin."

Qui-Gon's voice draws both Obi-Wan's and Anakin's attention, and they both turn to face the man.

"Yes," Anakin says. His awe at the temple is quickly hidden behind a mask of sullenness.

_He can be quite unpleasant when he wants to, can't he? _Obi-Wan thinks to himself.

His master kneels before the boy, and he rests a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan quickly picks up on the serious tone in his master's eyes.

"Anakin, you are quite adept at shielding your emotions, yes?" he asks carefully. A moment passes before the boy nods, his expression unreadable.

Qui-Gon sighs, and he pauses before continuing.

"It would be best if you hide your. . .the dark side. . .as best you can. We don't want to startle any of the other Jedi," his master says.

A long moment passes, and in which Obi-Wan notices that the constantly swirling darkness that follows the boy grows stronger, more noticeable.

He watches as the boy blinks slowly, as if completely thinking through the request.

Then, with a snap, all traces of darkness are gone. Anakin's eyes slide closed, and he takes a deep breath.

Then, his eyes snap back open, revealing their startling blue. A playful smirk tugs at the child's lips. Obi-Wan doesn't miss the slightly dangerous glint that touches the boy's eyes.

"How is that?" he asks, his voice cool.

Obi-Wan and his master stare at the child in barely veiled shock.

_If he can hide it that easily. . ._

"Perfect," Qui-Gon says softly.

His master stands back up, and he glances down at the child for a long moment.

_Maybe he's finally realizing just what what he's gotten us into_. . . Obi-Wan thinks.

Even though that is quite unlikely.

Finally his master speaks.

"Come, the council awaits," Qui-Gon says suddenly, "I already informed them of our arrival, and they wish to see us immediately."

And with that, two Jedi and a very well hidden Sith make their way into the temple.

No one gives them a second glance as they enter the sanctuary of light.

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay, so please review! I really like reviews. . .they give me motivation to write faster. . .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy**

**. o • O • o .**

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stand before the council. Obi-Wan stands just behind his master, showing respect to his mentor as they stand before the council.

"You believe this creature that attacked you was a. . .Sith Lord?" Mace Windu asks. Disbelief is clear in his tone.

"Impossible," Ki Adi Mundi sputters, "the Sith were defeated long ago."

Qui-Gon slowly shakes his head, and his weariness is clear as he speaks. Obi-Wan can sense the tiredness that wraps around his master, a side effect of their stressful few days.

"That may be the case," he says slowly, "but the thing that attacked us was well trained in the dark side of the force."

Immediate disorder erupts in the council chamber, but quiet quickly falls when a harsh rap rings through the room. The Jedi's attentions turn to Master Yoda, who is holding his walking staff in one hand.

It is obvious that the wise Jedi wishes to speak, and the heavy silence is thick as they wait for his words. Surely he will shed some wisdom on the subject

"Sound sure of this fact, you do," Yoda says, and his tone holds no question. He waits patiently for Qui-Gon's reply.

"Yes. . ." Qui-Gon says without hesitation.

Yoda nods slightly, and a frown appears on his ancient face.

"Something else, there is?"

Qui-Gok bows his head at the master's statement, and Obi-Wan readies himself for the councils reactions to his master's words.

"While stranded on Tatooine, we encountered a. . .vergence in the force."

"Located around a. . .person?" Windu asks, and Qui-Gon nods

"We found this occurance within a young slave boy. Tests showed that he has the highest midi-chlorian count that has ever been recorded. Well over twenty thousand."

"Are you referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the force?" Windu asks, and his tone betrays slight traces disbelief. Many in the order are skeptics of such things.

Qui-Gon nods slightly in reply.

Immediately whispers break out in the chamber once more. This time Obi-Wan is able to pick up a few snatches of the conversations that are passed.

_No. . .a count that high. . ._

_. . .not even Master Yoda. . ._

_Is it even possible? . ._

Obi-Wan struggles to keep his feelings in check as the discussion turns to their new charge.

_They will be absolutely thrilled when they learn of his. . .past training_, Obi-Wan thinks sarcastically to himself.

"You have brought the child here?" Windu asks. The older Jedia master can feel the barest traces of a force presence coming from the hallway, but it is clouded. Almost as though this figure has the ability to hide himself.

"Yes," Qui-Gon says slowly, "but there is something else. . ."

"What is it?" Windu asks, his tone stern. He can tell that Qui-gon is keeping something from them, and the master does not like this.

Qui-Gon hesitates before answering, something Obi-Wan has never seen his master do. Usually the man is collected and sure of himself.

"It is best if you see for yourselves," Qui-Gon says softly, "but when you do discover this. . .you must not. . .overreact."

All the Jedi seem to lean forward at this, and looks of concern fly across the room.

Yoda is the only one who doesn't seem disturbed by this new occurance. The master remains passive, almost amused in appearance.

"Before us, the boy you will bring."

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin stares down at his feet, and he struggles to keep his emotions in check. He can't risk the group of Jedi in the other room sensing him. They cannot discover his fears.

If they know just how terrified he is. . .

Anakin perches on a bench located outside of the chamber. The only other presences in the hallway are two young Jedi (who he assumes are apprentices like Obi-Wan). They stand "guard" outside of the council room.

Anakin is quite sure it would not take much effort to disarm them.

The pair has been curiously watching him ever since he sat down. Eventually Anakin gives up his guise of watching them secretly, and he openly stares back.

On is male, of the rhodium race. His large obsidian eyes watch Anakin carefully, and his unwavering gaze unnerves the young boy.

The rhodian's companion is a human girl, and she would be quite pretty if not for lopsidedness of her nose. Anakin easily suspects that a training exercise went wrong, resulting in a broken nose

It seems that Anakin's returning stares unnerve the pair slightly, and eventually they turn away. Anakin smiles slightly as he feels their discomfort, and he finally looks away.

The slight distraction of observing the only other living beings in the room quickly does away, and the boredom quickly returns.

So Anakin waits.

The time stretches into an eternity (even though it has really been only a standard hour).

Just when Anakin feels he is about to snap from impatience and boredom, the door to the chamber opens.

Qui-Gon appears at the doorway, and he gestures for Anakin to come forward. He doesn't speak a word to the boy, but his meaning is clear.

Anakin slides off of his bench, and he walks over to the door. Every step feels as though he is walking to his inevitable doom. A cold pit of dread snakes its way through his stomach, and his veins feel as though they are full of ice.

As a last minute effort, Anakin strengthens his mental shields. He imagines a tall, thick wall. He makes it is so strong, nothing could possible get past it's defenses.

Then, Anakin is walking through the door. A moment later he gets his first glimpse of the Jedi council.

Their power rushes over him in mental waves that are so strong they nearly knock him over. They make no move to hide themselves, and instead they rely on these quite effective methods of intimidation.

Anakin barely manages to keep his mental shields in place. He feels slight prods at his mind as some of the Jedi try to investigate.

When Anakin finally manages to relax slightly, he takes. A moment to observe the many figures in the room.

None of the Jedi stand out to Anakin. He is quite sure his master is far more powerful than half of them combined.

Except for one. . .this one stands out.

He is a small, knarled creature, with wrinkled, green skin. Despite his obvious age, his eyes sparkle with deep understanding and wisdom.

Somehow, out of all the Jedi Anakin has been faced with, this is the one he fears the most. Even though he is not a threatening creature, Anakin can feel the hidden power and wisdom. He would make quite the formidable opponent.

Anakin struggles to keep his mental shields in check as Qui-Gon leads him to the center of the room. He can feel the eyes of all of the Jedi as they watch him.

But, strangely, he sees no hostile glances. No one tries to attack him.

As Anakin openly wonders why this might be, the answer suddenly hits him.

They don't know yet.

Flash of anger and fear rush through Anakin at this realization. His anticipation grows only stronger at the thought of them discovering his true nature.

Several minutes pass before one of the Jedi finally speaks. This one is a dark skinned human, and Anakin can feel the displeasure that radiates off of the man. He senses a great sense of stiff disapproval

from this Jedi.

"What is your name, child?" he asks, and his tone is devoid of any traces of emotion. Anakin only hesitates for a moment before answering.

"Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi are silent for several long moments, and as the silence stretches on Anakin begins to grow nervous.

Then, he feels a prickle at his senses. His eyes widen as a presence slams into his own, as it struggles in an attempt to pass by his mental shields.

Anakin grits his teeth, and he fights the presence back. A moment later it leaves his mind, and Anakin is left dizzy from the struggle of fighting off the strong presence.

The dark skinned Jedi stares at Anakin for a long moment before turning back to Qui-Gon.

"Is he shielding himself?"

Qui-Gon seems to pause before answering.

"Yes, he is," the Jedi master says. A murmur races through the Jedi in the chamber.

"He has received training?" Ki Adi Mundi asks in confusion, "was he trained by some sort of. . .rogue Jedi?"

More murmurs race through the room, and Anakin can sense the mistrust as it builds. Inside he laughs grimly.

_It is much worse than a rogue Jedi._ . .he thinks to himself. . ._far, far worse. . ._

"Not exactly," Qui-Gon says softly, "do you remeber earlier what I said about the Sith returning?"

Qui-gon pauses for a moment, and he recieves nods that beg for him to continue. Interest flickers in the eyes of many present. Qui-Gon pauses for only a second longer before continuing, and he gesture to Anakin as he speaks.

"Here is your proof."

**. o • O • o .**

It takes a moment for the Jedi to understand Qui-Gon's meaning, and when they finally catch on manys eyes widen in shock. There are also a few laughs of disblief.

"You mean to tell us that this. . .child is a Sith?" Ki Adi Mundi asks, and he sounds almost amused.

A few other of the Jedi chuckle at the sheer impossibility. Children aren't Sith. . .

Sith represent the vile of the world, while children represent the essence of good. Of light.

But the laughter and amusement fades slightly when they see the serious expression on both Qui-Gon and his padawan's faces. Once more it is Yoda who offers a shade of reason.

"If lowered, the child's mental shields are, see his nature we can."

Qui-Gon nods slightly at this, before turning to face Anakin. The boy is doing a good job of hiding his true emotions, but Qui-Gon can still sense a vague trace of fear.

"Anakin, can you do as the Jedi ask?"

Anakin seems to pauses slightly, and an unreadable look crosses his face.

"Only if they promise."

The Jedi are all surprised by his words, by his bold tone.

"Promise what, young one?" Windu asks, and he leans forward in his chair. Anakin shifts slightly before answering.

"You must promise not to hurt me."

Silence falls on the chamber. If the Jedi were surprised by his request of a promise, they are doubly shocked by his actual request.

"We do not harm children."

It is Shaak Ti who speaks, and concern laces her tone. Unlike some of the other Jedi who still observe the child with traces of amusement, she appears almost worried.

She can tell that something isn't quite right. Shaak Ti can tell something is wrong, and she doesn't like it one bit.

"We promise not to harm you if you in turn do not harm us," Windu says, and be frowns as he observes the child. He also can tell that something seems slightly off about the entire situation.

Anakin nods slightly, accepting this answer. He then closes his eyes, as if to block out the council chamber.

All the Jedi, even those who are still chuckling in disbelief, lean forward in their chairs. They stretch out their senses, and they feel as the impenatrable walls surrounding the boy's mind come down.

Immediately as the walls come down, the Jedi know something is wrong. It starts out as just a tickle at the edge of their senses, before it becomes a roaring flood. Many Jedi's mouths drop open, and their eyes widen in shock.

Darkness.

The child's mind is more than simply tainted with it, it is consumed by it. Anger and fury are his guide.

And these emotions are not only present in unnaturally high quantities, but these feelings are clear and focused. They are ready to be used to their owner's will.

The Jedi can conclude many things on this alone. Primarily, and most importantly, is that the boy has been trained in the ways of the force.

Specifically, the ways of the dark side.

**. o • O • o .**

_(a few hours later)_

Anakin sits in the hallway outside the Jedi council chamber, but this time he is not alone with just the two apprentice guards. This time, two older Jedi have been called to baby sit him.

Anakin feels quite insulted by this.

It is obvious that the Jedi don't want him slipping away. They nights as well throw him in a cell and call it a day.

Anakin, of course, has no desire to run away. At least not today. He's much to exhausted to do such an energy consuming thing.

Anakin doesn't even bother trying to convince the Jedi of this fact. It is quite obvious that they don't trust him, that they won't believe a word he says.

Right now they are just trying to decide what to do with him. They have been locked in there for hours, discussing his fate.

Only moments after Anakin allowed them a glimpse of his mind, he was ushered out. Since then he has been simply waiting, with these two nameless Jedi.

The longer Anakin has to wait, the more he is actually starting to consider an escape attempt.

Just when Anakin is wondering whether or not he can outrun his two babysitters, the council doors open.

Anakin freezes in his seat, and he watches carefully as all of the Jedi exit the council room. Many send him unreadable glances as they walk past.

The last ones to leave are Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and in there company is the old master from earlier. This ancient figure hobbles slowly along with his worn walking stick.

Anakin stands with the two Jedi, and he waits patiently for Qui-Gon.

However, just as Qui-Gon is about to head over to him, the older Jedi stops him. He says something to Qui-Gon, and a long moment passes.

Then Qui-Gon turns, and walks down the hall. Obi-Wan trails close behind hair master. Soon they disappear around the corner, without a single backwards glance

Anakin stares, unsure what he should feel.

Shocked? Angry? Abandoned?

But before he can think further on his sudden aloneness, a voice calls out to him.

"Join me for a walk, you will, young Skywalker."

Anakin looks up in surprise to see the old Jedi watching him. The master nods his head once, before turning and hobbling down the hall. It is quite clear that he intends for Anakin to follow.

Anakin hesitates for a moment, a mixture of emotions rushing through him. He isn't sure quite what to make of the old master.

A long moment passes, in which the old master continues to hobble forward. He in no way acknowledges Anakin's pause.

Suddenly, Anakin finds himself walking forward, His legs move, almost against their will.

He follows the old Jedi down the hall.

**. o • O • o .**

**I think the talk with Yoda should be interesting.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

**. x * X * x .**

Anakin walks beside the old Jedi, and he struggles to keep pace with the master's slow hobble. His patience at their pace is quickly running thin.

After an eternity of walking, they finally make it to their destination. On the way there, Yoda makes no move to start conversation, and Anakin definitely isn't going to be the first to speak.

"Ah, here we are," Yoda says in satisfaction when they finally reach their mystery spot's location.

Anakin follows the master through another doorway . . . and he immediately freezes in the room's entrance.

His eyes search his surroundings in almost disbelief.

Everywhere, there is water. More water in once place than Anakin has ever seen in his entire short life.

The water trickles flows through intricate fountains and it calmly ebbs and swirls in deep pools and falls.

Anakin, coming from a planet severely lacking in water, is awed by this sight.

It takes Yoda's voice to pull him from his gawking. If it weren't for the old master, Anakin could stand there all day.

"Come, come," the Jedi chides, "stand around all day, we cannot."

So, Anakin follows the old master further into the room. He is led through the spacious chamber to a secluded corner. Here one can observe the entire room.

As Anakin stares out over the space, he sees a setting that can only be described as peaceful. Here, there are younglings playing. They splash in the pools under the stern and watchful gazes of their teachers.

Older Jedi relax beside the falls. Some have data pads in hand, while others sit quietly in poses of obvious mediations.

And then some Jedi congregate in groups. Anakin can hear their friendly chatter and laughter as it echoes gently across the room.

As Anakin takes a seat on the floor beside the old Jedi, he finds himself almost . . . at peace.

"What is this place?" Anakin says before he can stop himself.

For a moment, in the distraction the room offered him, he forgot that he is supposed to guard himself against the Jedi, particularly this one. That he is supposed to keep himself from letting things such as this slip out.

"The room of a thousand fountains," Yoda says, his voice sounding amused, "quite peaceful it is, yes?"

Anakin simply bows his head in agreement. He is not so eager to let more of his thoughts slip.

So, the two sit in silence. Yoda doesn't make another move to speak, and Anakin quickly finds himself growing restless.

The seconds tick on, and soon minutes are crawling by. Still the master makes no move to speak.

Anakin shifts nervously, and he readies himself to start the conversation. He doesn't like the way that the old Jedi is just sitting there calmly, watching him.

But, just as Anakin is about to speak, the old master finally moves to break the silence.

"Something wrong, is there?" Yoda asks, and he tilts his head slightly, "have some place to be, that you fidget so?"

Anakin bites his lip to keep from snapping back a reply, and he instead bows his head slightly and he averts his gaze.

"I just want to know why you brought me here," Anakin says, and he barely manages to keep the annoyed snap from his tone.

"Hmm," is the old master's simple reply.

Yoda then turns, and he faces the room. Anakin watches as the old master takes in the scene before him.

Several more long moments pass before the old master speaks again. When he does, he gestures to the pool beside them, and Anakin's eyes follow his direction.

"Tell me, young one," Yoda says finally, "when, look at yourself you do, what do you see?"

Anakin is taken aback by this sudden question, and once he gets over his initial shock . . . unease sets in.

Because, every time Anakin's thoughts stray towards this subject . . . he doesn't like what he sees.

His eyes slowly trail down, to the reflection wavering beside him.

What he sees is a dirty slave boy, one in need of a good scrubbing and a decent meal. He can see the guarded look clearly in his eyes, the unveiled distrust in his gaze.

And, if he looks closely . . . he can see the faint glow of gold that rims his irises. The smallest reminder, one that does nothing but speak of his true nature. It tells his of every bit of darkness kept locked up inside.

Anakin stretches his hand out over the surface of the water, and he gently runs his fingers across the surface. A moment later his reflection disappears in a chaos of ripples.

"Hmm?" the master urges. Anakin can tell that he won't let him go without an answer of some kind.

And, Anakin also knows that the old master will be able to tell if he's lying. Anakin's only option is to answer, as truthfully as he can.

"I don't like what I see," Anakin mumbles. He turns his gaze away so he doesn't have to look at the wise eyes that are intently watching him.

Anakin knows his answer is vague, and he fully expects Yoda to try and get him to speak once more. Instead, the old master changes subjects completely.

"Want something, you do?" Yoda asks simply, and his question is more of a statement, "what that is, describe it to me."

Anakin runs his fingers over the cool stone floor, and he idly traces patterns over the smooth surface as he wonders how to answer this.

"I want many things," Anakin says finally, "but mainly . . . I want safety for my mother."

"In danger, she is," Yoda says plainly, and Anakin nods.

"Yes," Anakin mumbles, "and it's all my fault."

Yoda simply nods at this, and he doesn't ask for Anakin to elaborate on the details of the situation. Anakin wouldn't be surprised if the master already knew the details of his situation, at least what he had already told Qui-Gon.

Several moments pass before the old master speaks again, and this only gives Anakin more time to dwell on these thoughts.

"Power is something you seek?"

Anakin looks up at this, and he turns his gaze to meet the old Jedi's.

Anakin stares into the wise eyes for several long moments, and he finds that he is unable to read anything in the guarded gaze.

"Power is everything," Anakin says clearly.

These words taste like sand in his mouth.

Yoda watches him for a long moment before he speaks.

"Your words, those are? Or your master's?"

Anakin doesn't reply, and Yoda doesn't seem surprised. Anakin is quickly realizing that all his suspicions about the green troll were right.

He's the most dangerous Jedi in the entire temple.

"A Jedi, do you wish to be?" Yoda asks suddenly.

"No."

Anakin's answer is sudden, and he speaks without a second thought. A Jedi is the last thing he wants to be.

Apparently, the old master finds this amusing, because he cackles at the simple reply. Anakin does not find the current situation amusing in the slightest.

"So sure you are on this," Yoda says simply, "explain your thoughts, will you?"

This time Anakin does smile, and his grin is almost a smirk as he speaks.

"Tell me master. . .would you ever turn to the dark side? Join the Sith?"

"No."

The answer is spoken as soon as Anakin has finished speaking, and like with the young boy's answer it is spoken without hesitation.

Anakin is surprised when the master speaks once more.

"A good jedi you would make, Anakin Skywalker."

After several moments in which Anakin stares stupidly at the master, he finally recovers to scoff at the outrageous statement. The very thought is so impossible . . . so far-fetched. . .

"I would make a terrible Jedi," Anakin snaps in reply when he finally finds his voice once more. Yoda simply shakes his head in disagreement.

"Proven my point further, you already have," the old master says, leaving Anakin in slight confusion over his words.

Anakin quickly shakes this confusion off, and he instead looks at the old master in a new light.

It is finally dawning on the young boy that the master isn't joking with him. Anakin quickly deduces the only possible explanation for all of this.

It is quite obvious that in the old master's advanced age, he is rapidly becoming senile. These delusions that Anakin would make a wonderful Jedi are obvious proof.

But, instead of blatantly objecting the Jedi's claim, Anakin tries to bring more evidence to the case of him making a terrible Jedi.

"No one would train me as a Jedi," Anakin states, "even if . . . if I wanted to be one. Which I don't."

Yoda gives Anakin a smile, one that does nothing to make Anakin feel even the slightest bit better about this situation.

"Qui-Gon Jinn has offered to train you," Yoda says plainly.

Anakin's eyes widen slightly at this.

Of course, the Jedi had said such things before, but Anakin hadn't ever thought his words to be serious. And even if he had meant what he said, Anakin had surely thought that things had changed since then.

_Why would he ever want to train me?_

"He already has an apprentice," Anakin states plainly. Now he quickly finds himself grasping at straws, at the grains of excuses.

"Ready for the trials, young Kenobi is," Yoda says, "a Jedi knight he will soon become."

Anakin sighs slightly at this, and he clenches his hand in a tight fist. These are the only outward signs of his frustration.

"Even if all of that works out," Anakin says slowly, "The fact still remains. I do not wish to become a Jedi."

"Why not?" Yoda asks in reply, and Anakin doesn't hesitate when answering.

"It goes against everything I've been taught," Anakin says simply, and he is surprised when is tone is almost . . . disappointed.

In answer, Yoda only nods.

Silence falls once more, and the pair sits in quiet. The only noise is that of the water trickling all around them, and the laughter of children across the room.

To Anakin, everything feels strangely distant. The dull chatter, the rush of water, it all feels as though it is far away.

For a moment, sitting in the room, Anakin feels a wave of peace wash over him. He is able to push all of his problems, all of his worries away . . . and for the first time in forever, he is able to relax. He can easily see the appeal of this place, the reason why Jedi come here.

Hidden just beyond the young boy's sight is the mischievous smile of the old Jedi master.

**. x * X * x .**

"Are you worried about them?"

Qui-Gon is drawn from his thoughts by his padawan's voice, and he slowly turns his gaze away from the two retreating forms so he can face his apprentice. A single glance back would reveal Anakin and the Jedi grand master disappearing around a corner.

"No, of course not," Qui-Gon says, "what, do you think Yoda will attack him?"

Obi-Wan sighs in almost annoyance at his master's words. The younger man obviously isn't amused by Qui-Gon's attempt to lighten the quite stressful mood.

"It isn't Master Yoda I'm worried about, master," Obi-Wan says plainly, "It's the boy."

Qui-Gon sets off down the hall, in the opposite direction from which the objects of their conversation disappeared in.

"Everything is fine, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says calmly, "you must relax."

Obi-Wan sighs slightly, and he hesitates for a moment before he falls in step behind his master.

"You are awfully trusting towards the boy," Obi-Wan says softly as they pass another group of Jedi, "do you really wish to . . . to train him? Even if it means going against the council's wishes?"

Qui-Gon nods at his padawan's words, and he speaks without hesitation.

"He is the chosen one," Qui-gon says clearly, "we cannot risk him remaining in the darkness. If we do not manage to turn him to the light. . .it will go badly for us. That I can clearly see."

Obi-Wan is silent for several moments before he speaks again.

The young Jedi still struggles to contain the waves of hurt that wash through him every time he thinks of his master abandoning him for this boy. Can his master not see the pain it causes him? Or does he simply ignore it?

As usual, Obi-Wan struggles to push these thoughts to the back of his mind. He quickly tries to distract himself from the thoughts before they become too much.

"So you do admit that he is dangerous."

Obi-Wan watches his master carefully as the older man hesitates before replying, and he can see slight traces of worry and concern on the older man's face as he speaks.

"One day he will be quite powerful . . . extremely powerful, especially if his current progress is any indication," Qui-Gon says slowly, "he will be dangerous to anyone who is his enemy."

The master and padawan walk in silence after that, and this quiet does nothing to ease Obi-Wan's restless thoughts. His mind is at war, because he himself is still unsure what to think of the child.

Like his master, he can see the spark of light that still remains inside the boy.

But, unlike Qui-Gon, it appears that Obi-Wan is able to clearly see the layers of darkness that remain inside the child.

_Is this really a boy that we wish to train in our ways? That we wish to help grow in power and strength?_

So, while Obi-Wan can see where Qui-Gon is coming from with his ideas, he can't help but also foresee terrible things that could come if they put their trust in the boy.

As Obi-Wan muddles over these troubling things, he quickly realizes that it all can be summed up in one point.

_Does the boy have enough light inside him to turn away from the dark?_

**. x * X * x .**

**Okay, because school is starting this week I will not be able to update very often. I am going to try and do one story a day, so the next update for this story will come in about five days. **

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

"Protection, the boy needs," Yoda says, his voice calm, "keep him from the dark path we must."

Murmurs race through the council chamber at the old master's words, and many less than happy looks are exchanged.

Several in the council look at the boy's darkness in quite the harsh light. Some of the Jedi do have sympathy for the child, but the majority sways against Anakin at the moment.

"How exactly do you propose we do this, master?" Windu asks, and his expression clearly displays his dislike of where this conversation is headed.

Windu has made his opinions of the boy, and his dark associations, quite clear.

"A Jedi protecter, he needs," Yoda says slowly, "someone to guide, and protect him. Trusted someone, this should be."

Yoda's wise gaze scans those surrounding him, as if daring someone to confront his words.

"Are you suggesting he become a padawan?" Master Mundi asks, and his tone displays obvious disbelief.

Yoda nods slowly in answer, and his expression is one of stubbornness that most on the council know well. The old master will not be easily swayed from his beliefs.

"Master. . .he has been trained in the ways of the dark side!" Aayla Secura exclaims, her voice betraying shock at Yoda's claims, "what if he were to turn again? We know that one never truly leaves the path of the dark side!"

Several in the council nod in agreement to the twi-lek'a words, and many murmur their consent.

Slowly, the tide begins to pull against Anakin's favor.

Still though, there are some that believe it is still possible for the child to turn back to the light. Shaak Ti is among this small group, and she voices her opinion aloud.

"Just because no one has turned away from the dark side before doesn't mean it isn't possible," Shaak Ti muses thoughtfully, "he is young. . .it is likely he can be swayed to the light."

Quickly though, her claims are countered by the rising force of opposition.

"He is dangerous," Windu mutters, "we cannot allow him to walk into our ranks, to live among us."

Shaak Ti will not easily back down to the Korun master's sharp words, and she hastily adds more facts to her belief.

"He is a child," Shaak Ti says sharply in reply, "a youngling, not even of apprenticing age. Are we really ones to turn away from someone so obviously in need?"

But Windu is not alone in the force of opposition, and Aayla quickly voices her thoughts once more.

"He won't remain a child forever," Aayla counters defiantly, "one day he will grow up, and if his current progress is any sign he will be quite powerful. What if he were to turn against us?"

Many more heads nod in agreement at this statement.

Anakin's midi-chlorian count alone has already proved enough evidence of his potential. This added with his basic training in the dark arts. . .

He will be a formidable opponent one day, one the Jedi do not want turning against them.

"We cannot condemn the child for what he could become," Mundi muses lightly, "Shaak Ti is right, he needs our help."

A few other voices use up in agreement with Shaak Ti and Ki Adi Mundi, but the opposing side strikes with equal force.

Details and facts supporting each side of the argument are tossed with full force, and soon the members are no longer listening to what their companions have to say.

The council continues to argue like this, on and on.

It appears as though there is nearly an even split. Half wish to help the child, and the other half wish to turn him away.

The room is filled with their sharp tones, and while not a single Jedi raises their voice the tension in the room is clear.

The only Jedi not participating in the argument is Master Yoda. He simply watches as the two sides defend there cases.

Yoda has made his own point quite clear, and he simply watches as the other come to their own terms with the situation.

The old grand master already knows that there is only one way to resolve this problem.

Several minutes pass before the master finally decides to intervene.

A harsh rapping sound fills the chamber as Yoda brings his staff down, and quickly the room falls to silence. Still the mater waits several moments longer before speaking, and not a single Jedi dates speak as they wait for the master to speak.

Yoda's words ring clear in the now silent room.

"A vote we shall have. Decide the boy's fate, this will."

**. o • O • o .**

_(One hour later)_

"We have decided the boy's fate," Windu says to the three figures positioned in the center of the room.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stare intently at the master, and the latter's concern over the coming decision is noticeable in the planes of his face.

Even Obi-Wan, despite his own indecision when it comes to the boy, is feeling slight traces of nerves. Even if he is not sure what to think of the child, he knows that the boy obviously needs help.

So, the two Jedi stand beside their young charge, their nerves and anxiety well hidden.

Anakin, on the other hand, appears quite uncaring of the occurring events. He stares blankly at the watching Jedi, an impassive look on his face.

Even though it is his fate they are deciding, he appears almost bored with the proceedings.

"Yes," Qui-Gon says, and he finds difficultly in forcing these simple words out, "is the boy to be trained?"

His voice holds a twinge of anxiousness, but it is barely audible. Only Obi-Wan seems to notice his master's slight slip, but he allows no traces of his inner surprise I show ok his face.

There is a long pause, in which many in their council seats shift nervously.

Some of the members avert there gazes from the child in the center of the room, as if they can't beat the sight of the boy's darkness.

Only a few members faces reflect slight traces of guilt at the way things turned out.

Even rarer are the small group that look displeased with the final decision.

Finally, after the silence has stretched for a small eternity, Windu speaks.

"No," he says simply in reply.

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin's body seems to freeze on that one word.

Immediately, the icy feeling of dread works it's way through his veins. His head pounds as thoughts race through his mind at light speed.

He struggles to keep his mental shields up, as he knows the moment he lets them slip the Jedi will pounce.

They will rip through his thoughts, and tear his mind to shreds. That's what his master always said.

Now, Anakin knows his mater was right about the Jedi. Qui-Gon was jut as an exception to the rules.

As Anakin's mind spins with the new course of events, as it tunnels over his new fate, a single word repays over and over inside him.

The Jedi's reply, the sealing of his fate.

**No.**

_Why am I so worked up over this? _Anakin wonders dimly as the icy feeling spreads through his body, _it's not like I actually wanted to be a Jedi. . . _

A twinge races through Anakin, and he feels the weight of his own lies.

The words taste like sand in his mouth, and as Anakin counties to try and convince himself of these lies the icy feeling only spreads.

Vaguely, through the fog that has descended on him, he hears the Jedi still talking. They are giving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan commands.

Slowly, the words break through Anakin's senses, and he is able to make some sense of the conversation that is being exchanged between the two parties.

Apparently the council is sending the master and padawan to accompany the Queen back to her planet. The stubborn woman actually wants to return to that war zone.

Anakin tunes out the rest of _that _dull conversation, and he sinks back into his swirling pool of self-pity.

His emotions swirl around him, and as he slowly sinks back into the darkness he has been suppressing. . .the icy feeling is replaced with fire.

Anakin's old hatred returns, and it feels almost like he's coming home.

Anakin is quite careful to keep his shield locked fight as he les his mind brush against the comforting darkness. The feeling of hate and anger give him strength.

He only turns his attention back to the Jedi when he hears himself mentioned once again.

He listens as the Jedi give their last set of orders concerning him. They tell Qui-Gon to take him back home. To deposit him back on that plot of sand, that backwater planet of white washed bones and searing suns.

_They can't wait to wash their hands of me._

**. o • O • o .**

As they leave the chamber, Obi-Wan is vaguely disturbed.

Some of his unsettling emotions have to do with what they were just told in the council room, and the orders they just received.

For a moment, Obi-Wan actually believed the boy was to be trained. In fact, he'd actually almost wished for it.

But all of that was washed away with the Master Windu's sharp reply.

Obi-Wan is quite unsettled by these turns of events, but something even more unpleasant plagues his mind and senses.

The emotions circling both of his companions as they walk down the hall are like the swirls of a storm.

For starters, there is Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan can sense his master's clear disappointment, and the slight twinges of anger the older Jedi feels at the council's rejection of the boy.

Though Qui-Gon is quite adept at hiding his emotions, Obi-Wan has known him long enough to read between the lines of the shields he throws up.

Perhaps even more disturbing than his master's blatant emotions, are Anakin's hidden ones.

The boy walks stiffly and silently, and his face is void of even the slightest sign of emotion.

Vaguely though, Obi-Wan can sense slight traces of what the child is feeling. Small snips of emotion manage to slip past the boy's right shields.

_Anger. Hate. Worry. Fear._

And most confusing of all. . ._disappointment._

It takes Obi-Wan several moments to piece together the reasoning behind this emotion, and when he does finally figure it out . . .he is surprised.

_Did the boy actually. . .want to be a Jedi? _Obi-Wan wonders, and these thoughts bring more than a twinge of disbelief.

Anakin Skywalker is the furthest thing from a Jedi. He is a Sith. Even now Obi-Wan can feel the traces of darkness that cling to the child wherever he goes.

In fact, if anything, the darkness surrounding the boy has only grown in the time since receiving his sentence.

But, mingled in with the darkness. . .the disappointment lingers.

Just a few days ago, the child made his views of the Jedi order quite clear. He obviously wanted no part in their society of light.

_Then. . .why is he disappointed?_ Obi-Wan wonders to himself.

Obi-Wan has always prided himself on his ability to mull through things. Even if hours of relentless mediation are required, Obi-Wan will get to the bottom of whatever thoughts plague him.

Now, his thought remain only on the boy. He can't seem to distract himself from it, even as he tries to remind himself that in just a few short days the child will be returned to his mother's side.

Obi-Wan will see Anakin Skywalker again. One day, he might not even remember the child's name.

But still, the question plagues Obi-Wan.

_Why would he feel disappointment?_

He ponders over this question, even as he and his master begin to pack for their return trip to Naboo. Obi-Wan is careful to keep a watchful eye on their young charge as he sulks in the corner.

The child's negative emotions do nothing to ease Obi-Wan's thoughts. In fact, if anything, it urges his thoughts further.

Because, even now, Obi-Wan can feel traces of disappointment as they waft off of the child.

These small traces mingle with a vague sense of pain, and they strengthen the roots of Obi-Wan's suspicions.

The single thought continues to plague him.

_Why is he disappointed?_

**. o • O • o .**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!**

**. o * O * o .**

Anakin curls up on one of the plush couches, and he closes his eyes. If he just barely reaches out into the force, he can feel the speed in which the ship is traveling through the stars.

The slight hum of the ship comforts Anakin, if he concentrates hard enough he is able to distract himself from the situation at hand.

He's going home.

His Jedi companions have told him but the sparsest of details. They will deposit him right back where they found him, after they deal with the Naboo ordeal.

_Am I to be placed back into slavery?_ Anakin wonders to himself, _will they sell me back?_

The only positive Anakin is able to find in the situation is that he will be able to see his mother again.

And then it will only be a matter of time before his master catches up to them. . .

Anakin struggles to shove these thoughts away. He has worried far too much these past few days.

Perhaps it would be better if he had someone to talk to, someone like. . .Padme.

Hope flutters for but a moment inside Anakin before it dies down once more.

He hadn't see but the barest traces of the Naboo party since arriving on the ship. It appears as if the Queen and her group of companions are quite occupied with preparing for the battle to come.

_Where will I be in this? _Anakin wonders for a moment, and a frown crosses his face,_ I refuse to sit back on the sidelines._

_Maybe,_ Anakin thinks to himself, _I should just ask someone this._

He quickly runs his options through his mind, and he soon finds that he has quite a small list.

The Naboo Party is immediately crossed out, as is Qui-Gon. Both are focused on their plans and strategies.

That leaves. . .Qui-Gon's apprentice.

Anakin believes that he saw the young man leaving the strategy room, perhaps dismissed by his master.

Anakin quickly debates his options. _Wait here in the endless pool of uncertainty. . .or go and ask the young Jedi some questions._

With a sigh Anakin slides off of the couch, and he slowly makes his way out into the hallway.

**. o * O * o .**

In the end, Obi-Wan is quite easy to find. Anakin simply follows the man's ample force signature, and after a bit of searching he finds the Jedi.

Where Anakin finds him. . .is surprising in the least.

The young Jedi has found himself an empty storage room, one of adequate size and space. Here, he is taking the long and eventless hours of the flight and putting them to good use.

Anakin leans against the doorframe as he watches the Jedi practice. His lightsaber spins around him, carving through the air with seemingly effortless grace.

_He's good, _Anakin thinks dimly to himself.

As Anakin has nothing better to do, he decides to simply sit and watch the Jedi train. He makes no move to proclaim his presence, and Obi-Wan is too engrossed in his training to notice his new spectator.

Several minutes pass before Obi-Wan's swirling cerulean blade slowly comes to a stop. The Jedi is turned away from Anakin, and the young boy watches as Obi-Wan deactivates his saber and slides it into the place at his belt.

It is now that Anakin decides to make his presence known. He clears his throat slightly, and the effect is instant.

Obi-Wan whirls around, easily slipping into a defensive stance, and his hand slides to his lightsaber.

He searches for the source of the noise, before his eyes finally fall on Anakin. Surprise flickers across his face as he observes the boy leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan mutters, and he seems almost embarrassed, "what are you doing here?"

Anakin shrugs slightly, but he wastes no time replying.

"I was watching your practice," Anakin says simply in answer, "you're very good."

Obi-Wan seems surprised at this praise, and his emotions show clearly on his face. The Jedi shifts slightly, as if unsure how to answer.

"Oh, well. . .thank you," Obi-Wan says finally. Anakin nods, understanding the man's uneasiness.

A slight flicker of annoyance runs through Anakin at the man's dismissal of him, and he wastes no time in turning to leave.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Anakin mutters as he spins to leave.

Just as he is leaving his perch in the doorway, Obi-Wan calls out to him.

"Oh, you don't have to leave," the Jedi exclaims hurriedly, "I didn't mean it like that."

Anakin turns back, and he sends a skeptical glance towards the Jedi. Obi-Wan smiles lightly at this, and he slides into a cross-legged position on the ground, almost like a meditation stance. He points to the spot beside him, obviously meaning for Anakin to join him.

Cautiously, Anakin makes his way over to the spot, and he sits on the ground beside Obi-Wan. He is more than a bit confused.

Besides a few passing words and glances, his relationship with the younger Jedi is. . .nonexistent at best.

The pair sits in awkward silence for several moments, before Obi-Wan speaks.

"I'm. . .I'm terribly sorry about all of this," Obi-Wan says, his words barely above a mutter.

Anakin frowns at the Jedi's words, and he turns his gaze up to meet the young man's. Before he can speak, Obi-Wan continues.

"I know you might not believe me," Obi-Wan says quickly, "but in all honesty. . .I'm not so sure the council made the right choice."

Anakin feels a flicker of surprise at this, and he pauses before speaking.

"What do you mean?" Anakin says dryly, "I know you can see my darkness."

Obi-Wan observes the boy for several long moments before he replies.

"But," he says slowly, "I can also see a touch of light."

Anakin feels a rush of surprise at this, but before he can question the Jedi further on this topic, the young man stands.

"Here, get up," Obi-Wan says, his tone impatient.

Anakin does as the man says, and he feels more than a flicker of confusion.

"What are we doing?" Anakin asks slowly, his tone cautious.

"Well," Obi-Wan says in reply, "I don't know about you, but I am rather tired of. . .well everything. I could use a distraction, couldn't you?"

Before Anakin can ask what exactly Obi-Wan means by this, the young Jedi slips his lightsaber from his belt.

Obi-Wan holds the blade up, not yet activating it, and he almost seems to be asking for Anakin's approval.

Anakin doesn't hesitate before he pulls his own lightsaber out of his tunic. A smile flashes over his face as he and Obi-Wan slide into defensive stances.

As his mind prepares to fight, it pushes away all his worries and nervousness. The only thought left in Anakin's mind, is Obi-Wan's words to him.

_A touch of light._

**. o * O * o .**

Obi-Wan brings his blade up to block the blow aimed at his chest, and a clash rocks the air as the red and blue sabers meet.

_The boy is good,_ Obi-Wan thinks to himself. Already, he can see Anakin developing into quite the capable fighter one day.

Of course, Obi-Wan's years of experience far outnumber the young boy's, so he has an advantage over his opponent.

That, in no way, means that Anakin doesn't find ways to surprise him.

The two spin around each other, their blades swirling in an almost dance. It is more play than actual fight, with neither truly trying to best the other. All in all, it makes for a nice distraction.

Something that both Obi-Wan and Anakin desperately need.

In fact, somewhere in the midst of the fight, Obi-Wan finds that he is enjoying himself.

No, more than that. . .he is having a wonderful time.

Not only for the duration of the fight is he able to push away his worries of the coming battle, his worries over Anakin, his worries over his master. . .

He finds himself simply enjoying Anakin's company.

The pair fights until each is reasonably exhausted. Then Obi-Wan calls the sparring to an end, and he retrieves for himself and Anakin cups of water.

"Thank you," Anakin murmurs as he accepts the offered cup.

Obi-Wan and Anakin walk back to the lounge area, where much more comfortable seats are located.

"It was a pleasure to spar with you," Anakin says as he sits down, "you are quite good."

Obi-Wan can hear the sincereness in the boy's tone, the admiration.

"You are very good yourself," Obi-Wan says in reply, his tone sure, "you will be quite an adept fighter one day. Your style suites you well."

Anakin rolls his eyes at the Jedi's words, as if he doesn't quite believe him.

"Yeah, but it'll take years to get as good as you are now," Anakin mutters. At this Obi-Wan smiles.

"Patience is a good skill," Obi-Wan suggests, "and I'm sure you'll progress quickly."

At this, the easy mood that had fallen on the pair suddenly drops. Obi-Wan turns to his young companion, a look of concern on his face at the boy's obvious change in mood.

Several moment's pass before Anakin speaks.

"I. . .I don't know how my training will progress from now," Anakin mumbles.

Understanding flashes within Obi-Wan, and he mentally curses himself for such a slip.

"Your master," Obi-Wan mutters, and Anakin slowly nods.

"He. . .will not be pleased with me," Anakin whispers, and the boy shudders as if chilled.

Silence falls on the pair, and Obi-Wan finds himself unable to form any words to help the situation.

The young Jedi's thoughts spin around him as he observes the situation. He finds that he definitely doesn't like what he see, what is to come.

_How could the council do this to the boy_? Obi-Wan wonders to himself, _he obviously needs help. . .the last thing he needs is to be turned away!_

These thoughts trouble Obi-Wan, and he finds himself rather displeased with the way things are turning out.

This line of thought brings new questions, new opportunities. Soon a new thought is running through Obi-Wan's mind.

_. . .why can't I change this?_

**. o * O * o .**

**So, this chapter was mainly just a little Anakin & Obi-Wan bonding time on the way to Naboo. The next few chapters will involve more action.**

**Please review! Reviews are my favorite thing about putting these chapters up!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Okay, just a slight skip in time here. I didn't really want to write all of the transition scenes leading up to this point. . .so I hope it isn't confusing!_**

**_First part is Anakin's dream (a repeat of the dream in an earlier chapter)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_. x • X • x ._**

_Anakin's mind drifts, and somehow he knows that he's dreaming._

_Before him lies a large group of. . .he can't exactly make out the species. They look vaguely humanoid, but Anakin can tell that they aren't humans. Everything is too blurry to make out details._

_The group talks loudly, and their voices mingle together. Many raise what appear to be crude weapons into the air._

_Suddenly, a light appears in to the mass of figures. A girl steps forward, and she is clear among the blurry mass._

_She is beautiful, and she walks forward with a grace that speaks of natural leadership. She is nicely dressed and her aura speaks of power._

_But not power like he and his master have. . .not power that can be taught and learned._

_The girl addresses the crowd, and somehow Anakin knows that she is rallying the group for war._

_The crowd cheers at her words, and even though Anakin cannot understand what the girl is saying her words warm his heart._

_The army rallies itself for war, and the girl leads her troops. They march forward as one._

_The battle field lies before the people. . ._

**. x • X • x .**

Anakin dreamed of the woman for the second time just as they were entering Naboo's atmosphere.

When he had first woken up, and in the hours that followed, he had puzzled over the dream's details.

Only now does he realize the dream's meaning.

Anakin sits against the tree base, and his gaze is blank as he stares at the area of swamp before him.

He is still recovering from a rather. . .startling revelation.

Anakin eyes trail to the queen, where she is conversing with the leaders of the gungans.

Padmé.

Anakin feels a slight twinge of betrayal in the fact that. . .he really never knew her at all.

_At least my dream makes sense now,_ Anakin thinks to himself.

Just the thought of the revelation that had occurred only hours earlier causes the darkness to stir within Anakin. Feelings of anger begin to swirl. . .

. . .but it is not long before these feelings fade.

Anakin feels weary. He has simply been pushed to the side as the battle plans commence. A numbness falls over him as he watches the gungans scurry in their preparations for battle.

_I just want to go home_, Anakin's mind whispers.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The voice interrupts Anakin's thoughts, and the young boy looks up in surprise. Obi-Wan stands before him, a questioning look on his face.

In answer to the Jedi's question Anakin moves over, and he gestures to the place beside him. Obi-Wan slides to a sitting position on the ground, and he too rests his head back again the trunk of the tree.

The pair sits in silence for only a few moments before Obi-Wan speaks.

"What is troubling you, young one?" Obi-Wan asks, and his tone is soft.

Anakin simply shrugs in response. The boy draws his legs to his chest, and he rests his head upon his knees.

"I just feel rather useless, I guess," Anakin mutters, purposely only addressing part of what is bothering him.

Obi-Wan nods at this, seemingly missing the boy's half truth.

"I understand the feeling," Obi-Wan replies with a smile.

Anakin sighs slightly, and he makes no move to reply. Obi-Wan frowns at the boy's unusually solemn mood, and he watches the child carefully.

"Are you sure that's all that is bothering you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan murmurs, and he is careful to watch the boy's reaction.

Anakin shudders slightly at the young Jedi's words, and a long moment passes before he nods.

"Yeah, that's it," Anakin replies. His voice is barely above a whisper.

Obi-Wan watches the child for several long moments. He seems to be debating whether or not to broach the topic further, and after a long moment he sighs.

"Get some sleep while you can, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, "we don't know how long this attack is going to last."

In response, Anakin dully nods. He only seems to of half-heard the Jedi's words.

With one last look of worry, Obi-Wan stands. He walks back over to his master, even as his thoughts dwell on the child he left behind.

_I don't like this_, Obi-Wan thinks to himself,_ not one bit._

**. x • X • x .**

Anakin actually takes Obi-Wan's advice.

The young boy can see the sense in the Jedi's words, the practicalness in them. So, he rests.

And he instantly regrets it, because the moment he closes his eyes. . .the dreams come. Images flash in his mind, and each one leaves an imprint in his brain. The images stick to his eyes, and the screams ring in his ears.

_Qui-Gon stands before him. He is surrounded by light, but as Anakin watches. . .darkness closes in. It wraps around the Jedi, and in a flash he is gone._

_Two armies rush against each other. Already bodies litter the ground, and Anakin is unable to distinguish any features in the mangled masses. Even though there are massive casualties on each side, the two armies fight on._

_Obi-Wan screams something. . .but Anakin can't make out the words. All he can feel is the young man's rage._

_A queen stands before her people. The woman is beautiful, and she is dressed in elegant robes. . .but all around her is darkness. Weeping figures stand behind their solemn queen, and their cries ring out into the darkness above._

_And, above it all, standing watch over the horrors. . .almost like a puppeteer in a show. . ._

_Is the man. The dark lord, cloaked in shadow._

_His cackles of joy ring out into the darkness. His amusement and pleasure at the suffering before him is clear._

_The horror Anakin feels only grows when the man speaks._

_"__Little apprentice," the man hisses, "run, run, run while you can. But don't forget, always remember. . ."_

**_I am watching._**

Anakin's eyes fly open, and he gasps as he struggles to draw in a breath. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, and soon he feels their salty tracks as they flow down his cheeks.

_No. ._ .his mind mutters.

Anakin's mind is a jumble as the images he saw flash through his mind. Over and over the scenes of death and destruction are played, in an endless loop.

_No. . .no. . ._

**_. x • X • x ._**

Obi-Wan's eyes fly open as he feels the sudden rush of fear and despair. He is up in a flash, and he rushes towards the source of this darkness.

He stumbles slightly in the darkness, but his way is sure as he follows the familiar trail of wild emotions.

In moments Obi-Wan has reached the small area Anakin had made camp in. The child is huddled agains the tree's base, curled up in a defensive position as he shivers against some unknown fear.

Obi-Wan kneels beside the small boy, and he gently lays a hand on the boy's shoulder. He slowly takes in the tightly shut eyes, and the tearstained cheeks.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan mutters, and he gently shakes the boy's shoulder. In response Anakin violently shakes his head, but he does draw somewhat closer to the young Jedi's side.

If anything, Obi-Wan's concern for the child grows.

He can tell that he won't be able to get any details from the boy tonight, as he is obviously more than a little distressed.

Of course, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what caused the child to experience such feelings of fear.

As Obi-Wan lays a comforting hand on the boy's head, he dimly wonders. . _.what was the boy dreaming about?_

A sudden yawn cuts off Obi-Wan's thoughts, and he struggles to fight off the sudden wave of sleep that falls over him.

Obi-Wan gently rests his head against the tree behind him, and he continues to gently pat the young boy's heads. Slowly, Obi-Wan can sense the tension leaving the boy's body. Soon he is drifting off to sleep once more.

_I should probably get back to my own camp_. . .Obi-Wan sleepily thinks,_ I would hate to fall asleep here. . ._

Obi-Wan tries to will his legs to move, to take him back to his own sleeping spot, but they stubbornly ignore his commands.

Against his will, his eyelids slowly begin to slide shut.

Obi-Wan relaxes back agains the tree's trunk, and he sighs slightly as the weariness overtakes him. He is so tired his mind barely registers the hard surface on which he is resting.

_I will regret this in the morning_, he thinks to himself.

Only moments later, he is fast asleep. Both he and Anakin rest peacefully through the night.

**. x • X • x .**

**So, this is basically a transition chapter. Instead of covering more of the details leading up to this point, I decided to slip it all into one chapter.**

**The next chapters will have more action. . .but I kind like Obi-Wan/Anakin bonding time.**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry for the delay in updates!**

**Hopefully this chapter will make it up. . .so enjoy!**

**. x • X • x .**

Anakin walks briskly instep behind Obi-Wan as they thread their way through the abandoned city.

Theed, Naboo's capital, is a town of ghosts. The city's population was forced into confined prison areas many days ago, to help control any traces of resistance.

Anakin's mind plays over his own simple orders as he follows after Obi-Wan.

_Stay at my side. Whatever I tell you to do-you do it. No questions. Do you promise to do this?_

Anakin had simply nodded in agreement to Obi-Wan's words. Apparently, Qui-Gon had assigned his apprentice the task of watching Anakin. Both to make sure he remained safe, and also that he didn't cause any problems in the attack.

Anakin doesn't particularly like the idea of being babysat by the young Jedi. . .but he finds that there could be worse people for him to be stuck with.

_For a Jedi. . .Obi-Wan is kinda okay._

As Anakin silently follows the Jedi, his hand slips inside his tunic. His fingers gently brush the cool cylinder of his lightsaber, and he feels a slight touch of reassurance at the familiar feeling.

Obi-Wan had also made it quite clear that he was to remain at a safe distance during any skirmishes that occurred during the initial strike. . .

Anakin shrugs this command aside as a simple suggestion. There's no way the Jedi is going to keep him from defending himself.

Anakin's thoughts are broken off when Obi-Wan stops suddenly ahead of him. The boy nearly runs into the young man's back, but he barely manages to catch himself in time.

Obi-Wan raises a hand in a warning gesture, and the small squad comes to a stop. The small group of the queen's guard freezes as Qui-Gon gently slips his saber from his belt.

The soldiers immediately flock around their queen. Even the handmaidens step in a protective circle around their mistress.

Anakin can feel the slight tremor of danger approaching, and his hands itch to draw his own saber. It appears as though the men around Anakin feel the same sense of danger, as they shift there blasters nervously.

However, instead of an attack, it appears as though the Jedi have other plans. With a sharp gesture, Qui-Gon motions for the group to move back.

Without question, the group obeys. In seconds they have faded into the deep shadows that mark the street's side.

Anakin frowns, and a slight shiver races through him as he feels the coming danger.

He is about to question Obi-Wan, to ask why they are just standing here. Why they aren't fighting.

Then, the small army comes into view.

Squad after squad of troops marches down the street, the droids sharp limbs clanking in a harsh and steady rhythm.

Wave after wave passes them by, and Anakin feels his stomach plummet at the sight.

_This. . .is what they're up against?_ Anakin thinks, and his eyes widen slightly at the sight.

It's suicide.

**. x • X • x .**

For some reason, the sight of this supply of troops does nothing to drain the Jedi's seemingly endless reserve of patience and calm.

The men on the other hand. . .are quickly becoming discouraged.

Even Padmé has a slight frown on her face. Her expression is still one of determination. . .but it appears as though she is having a few of her own doubts.

Anakin, is caught up in his own thoughts. His mind is currently screaming for him to run, to flee this insane plan.

At times he may be reckless. . .but he isn't one to die for a cause he isn't even sure he believes in.

The optimism of the Jedi does nothing to help reassure his conflicted thoughts.

According to Obi-Wan, the mass of troops they saw was a good thing. It means that their battle diversion is working, that the palace will be much less guarded.

_Wonderful._

Anakin scowls as he quietly follows after Obi-Wan.

Now, the group has finally made their way through the outer reaches of the city. The gates of the palace lay before them. Now their only obstacle is a way inside. . .

Anakin's patience is quickly wearing thin. He absolutely despises this sneaking around. He would much rather have a head on fight, a plan of action. . .

"Hey! You there! Stop!"

Immediately the group is on high alert. All turn to face the source of this noise.

Three battle droids, currently on patrol of the palace border. At the moment, the leader of the small group is snapping his blaster into position.

Before anyone can blink, the three droids are a pile of smoking spare parts on the ground. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon briskly deactivate their sabers, and they hurriedly gesture for the group to follow them.

Already, the sounds of other droids approaching can be heard.

The element of surprise has been lost.

**. x • X • x .**

Anakin huddles at the base of the stone column. His ears ring with the sound of blaster fire, and he winces when a bolt hits the ground inches from where his hand lies.

Obi-Wan stands beside him. The Jedi is not seeking any cover, as he instead chooses to deflect the shots with his lightsaber.

Anakin's hands itch to draw his own blade, but he already knows the stiff reprimand he will receive from Obi-Wan if he tries to do _absolutely anything._

Their small group only managed to make it to the outer hangers before the masses of soldiers cut them off.

It appears as though, at least on this point, Obi-Wan is wrong. All the battle droids _had not_ left the palace.

All around the room the members of the queen's guard are scattered. The soldiers pick of the droids with even, clean shots.

From what Anakin can tell, the droids are not exactly the most intelligent of opponents. It appears as though their one and only strength lies in their numbers.

And. . .it appears as though there are quite a lot of them.

Slowly Anakin's eyes trail the room.

On the opposite side of the hangar, he sees the queen herself. It appears as though the young ruler has no qualms in getting her hands dirty, as she is taking out a fair amount of droids herself.

_If she can fight. . .why can't I_? Anakin's mind questions. A slight frown alights his features as he puzzles over this.

As he thinks, he eyes gradually continue their scan of the room.

He freezes when he sees them.

A group of pilots, huddled on the ground. A small squad stands over them. These battle droids are not engaged in the current battle, as they are preoccupied with their current task of guarding these prisoners.

Anakin is up and moving in a flash. He doesn't even stop to fully consider his plan, instead relying on his instincts to guide him.

Anakin hears Obi-Wan's sharp command, and he winces slightly at the Jedi's stern tone.

He presses on though, pushing thoughts of an angry Obi-Wan from his mind as he makes his way across the hangar.

It is only through some will of the force that he is not shot down in his trek.

Anakin envelops his mind in the force. He races across the floor, twisting between the lines of blasts that streak across the open space.

_Just think of it as a training exercise,_ his subconscious whispers, _something new master created. . .one of his tests._

His small size helps him somewhat, as no one is aiming for a target of child size. Still, some bolts do end up coming close.

As Anakin nears the center of the room, he finds that simply dodging the bolts will not be enough. With out faltering in his steps, he whips his saber out.

Now, any bolt that comes near him is deflected away.

Anakin is not skilled enough to target these blasts towards any particular target, but he deflects them with focused precision.

In moments, he has reached the other side of the room.

He easily carves through the unsuspecting battle droids, and in seconds the band of pilots is free.

The men hurriedly stand. Several in the group send reassuring glances towards Anakin, and one even speaks.

"Thanks, little Jedi."

The man turns away the moment after he speaks, but Anakin freezes at his words.

A slight tremor races through him, and instantly his mind snaps out of focus. Almost like a vision, a dozen images flash through his mind.

• • •

_There's a young Jedi, struggling to perform a difficult fighting stance. A bearded Jedi who appears vaguely familiar steps in to help him, and the two share smiles of brotherly affection._

_The same young Jedi, but years later. A look of pain crosses his face, and Anakin can practically feel his sorrow. _

_A feeling of warmth rushes through him as the same bearded Jedi from earlier appears, and he lays a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. The two share the same smile as before, but this time it feels almost weary. Something has happened. . .something bad. . ._

_Now, the Jedi is no longer a boy. He is a man, a strong soldier. No traces of the child Anakin had first seen remain, instead he is faced with this almost stranger. _

_An almost. . .darkness hangs around the man. His eyes are shadowed, and his stance speaks of defense._

_In a flash, another figure enters this scene. It is the same bearded Jedi as earlier, but as with the younger Jedi. . .he looks different. Not in a dark way, but it is as though he has aged. As though a great burden has been placed on him, a trial he wishes he didn't have to face._

_The brotherly affection that the two shared before has been shattered. . .and now only something dark remains._

_Anakin can feel the vision fading, he can feel the images as they begin to bleed away._

_Just as his consciousness is returning, the bearded Jedi speaks. His words echo in Anakin's mind, and he can feel the anguish, the suffering in the the man's tone._

_You were my brother. I loved you!_

_• •_

The vision fades sharply from Anakin's mind, and with a snap he is brought back to reality. The sharp ring of blaster fire echoes around him, accompanied by the hurried shouts of the men.

Anakin's mind spins, his mind still replaying the details of the vision.

_What. . .what was that? _his mind thinks. His thoughts are frayed, and the world around him is blurred somewhat.

He has had visions before, but always in his sleep. Always in a dream. . .never awake.

Even with the battle raging around him, Anakin finds that he cannot draw his mind away from the thoughts of the vision.

But, of course, his focus snaps back into place the moment he senses it. The presence, that is familiar to him in a way that speaks only of darkness.

Anakin turns, his eyes searching the room for the two Jedi. It appears as though they have yet to realize the new threat that is upon them.

A second later, the blaster doors at the end of the hall slide open. The figure that is revealed draws the attention of all in the room, and Anakin feels a rush of fury at the cloaked creature.

Darth Maul.

**. x • X • x .**

**Okay. . . please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

**. x • X • x .**

Anakin's eyes narrow, and his hand tightens on the worn grip of his lightsaber. His gaze remains steady as he watches the red skinned zabrak ignite his dual bladed saber.

Maul spins the staff effortlessly in his hands, and his smirk sends a silent challenge to the two Jedi rapidly making their way towards him.

Maul slowly begins to move back, luring his opponents out of the open hangar where they would have the advantage.

Despite the fact that it is obviously a ploy to draw them back, the two Jedi follow this new threat.

Just as they are about to disappear through the doorway, Qui-Gon turns back.

"Anakin! Stay there!"

And then he is gone. The door slides shut behind them, hiding them from sight. Anakin is still frozen, his saber held loosely in his palm.

In his moment of distraction, Anakin barely manages to block a shot aimed at his face. With a swift movement he brings his blade up to block the bolt.

He mentally shakes himself, and the force sends him a stern warning.

_Don't zone out like that again_, his mind chides quietly, _focus._

Anakin doesn't have time to regret his lack of action concerning his Sith brother, because at the moment a much more eminent threat has appeared.

One of the side doors slides open, and a wave of reinforcement droids marches in.

_Yeah, all the droids are on the battle field_, Anakin mutters to himself, even as he leaps forward to meet the first wave of troops.

Anakin takes the lead of the fight. He takes the role of being a distraction upon himself, and he does his best to draw the lines of enemy fire away from the guards and handmaidens stationed around the room.

The queen and her men pick off the droids easily, and soon the threat has been destroyed.

The men that had been scattered around the hangar now group together. Padmé readily takes the lead, and her orders are swift and commanding.

"Pilots, take to the air," she snaps, her voice full of authority, "we have to take down the control ship."

There is a chorus of "yes, your majesty", and then the men are gone. The race towards their fighters, and in moments the air is filled with the hum of starting engines.

The queen then turns to her small group of bodyguards and handmaidens.

"We must move quickly if we wish to regain our people's freedom," Padmé says, her voice soft. Heads bow in agreement at her words, and then the group is moving towards the hangar's exit.

Anakin moves to follow, but he is cut short when the queen's lead guard stops him.

"Sorry, kid, but this war is no place for a child. Find somewhere, and hide until someone comes and finds you," he says evenly.

He lightly pushes Anakin back, and then gestures for him to move backwards.

Anakin is too shocked to react. He is frozen, even as he watches the group disappear from the room.

Only after the group has left does he finally snap out of his daze. His senses fade back into focus, and it is then that his mind begins to spin.

As he slowly collects his thoughts, anger begins to work its way through him. With it, of course, comes the darkness.

Anakin's anger comes in waves, and he draws strength from this seemingly endless sea of power. It is almost as though, over the past few days, his emotions have simply been building.

Now, he has finally reached the point of no return.

Images flash through his mind, memories of the events of the past few days. With each scene, the darkness inside him only grows.

_Watto snapping at him for some small mistake. . .the threat of punishment for him, for his mother. . ._

_The pod race, and Sebulba's sneering, gloating sneer. . .the rush of glee at his well-deserved death. . ._

_Darth Maul, attacking Qui-Gon. . .Anakin, for some reason, saving the Jedi. . .he hates the Jedi, and yet. . .he saved him. . ._

_The Jedi council. . .silently judging Anakin. . .turning him away. . .condemning him to darkness. . .shunning him from their precious light side of the force. . ._

_Padmé, lying to him. . .tricking him. . ._

_The dreams. . .his master. . .threatening him. . .his mother. . .all his fault. . ._

Compared to the last few days, this small slight should be nothing. But for some reason, to be called a child, to be pushed aside as if he were no one of use. . .

It is too much.

Anakin easily slides into the darkness, and he lets it overtake his senses. The familiar rush of power flows through him, and he smiles at the well of strength suddenly at his disposal.

The boy's glittering golden eyes slowly trail their way across the hangar, until they fall on the line of ships still docked.

A small smile slides its way across his face, and he immediately makes his way towards the nearest fighter.

_This is going to be fun._

**. x • X • x .**

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon weave between each other, their strikes simultaneous as they attack the creature of darkness before them.

Qui-Gon, is getting tired.

With each strike, it is becoming harder for him to keep up with his obviously skilled opponent. Quickly, a weariness is setting in, one Qui-Gon knows his opponent does not feel.

If it weren't for Obi-Wan at his side, Qui-Gon knows that he would have been beaten far sooner in the fight.

Even now, when they outnumber the zabrak, Qui-gon is questioning who will be the victor of the fight.

The force sings a warning to him as he narrowly misses the flashing red blade. Qui-Gon throws himself backwards to avoid the spinning saber, and Obi-Wan steps in front of him to block the blow.

Qui-Gon feels a rush of pride in his apprentice as he watches him fight.

_A fine Jedi you will make_, his mind thinks softly, _a fine one indeed._

The same, however, could not be so easily said about their young friend.

Despite the fact that Anakin was so obviously the opposite of every singly Jedi principle, the fact that the dark side of the force had practically radiated off of him. . .

Qui-Gon had hoped.

Even now, Qui-Gon can sense the child. At the moment the boy's force signature is unmasked, so he shines like a beacon amidst a cloud of duller lights.

As Qui-Gon struggles to draw his focus back to the fight, a small part of his mind remains with the boy. The same ever present thought echoes through his head, the same words that have run in a ceaseless loop that started when he first found the child.

_He must be trained._

. x • X • x .

In the five seconds it takes for Anakin to figure out how to start up the fighter, he manages to banish the last traces of doubt from his mind.

A hum fills the air as the fighter starts up. The cockpit vibrates as the ship comes to life.

Anakin cautiously maneuvers the ship out of the hangar, his hands gentle as he tests out the ship's capabilities. His fingers itch to press the panel of buttons before him, to find out just what the fighter can do.

He takes his time pulling the ship out of the hangar, as he does not want to crash in his first minute of flight just because he was impatient.

Just as he is exiting the hangar, a single image flashes in his mind. With it come the speaker's voice, and his parting words.

_Anakin! Stay there!_

With this comes a trace of guilt.

Anakin finds that he doesn't very much like this feeling. He doesn't like the sour feeling it leaves in the pit of his stomach.

So, he pushes it away. He flings the guilt to the back of his mind, and he instead focuses on the more pressing task of flying the ship.

_I'm not going to just hide in some closet waiting for the battle to be finished_, Anakin's mind snaps.

And with that, he jolts the accelerators forward.

The ship shoots forward at an unimaginable speed, and the force presses Anakin back into his seat. He lets out a whoop of delight as he pushes the ship faster.

_This is awesome_, his mind yells.

He struggles to control the sudden emotional high, to bring himself back to focus.

Anakin guides the fighter upwards, towards the control ship that glimmers in the sky. All around the ship, lights sparkle. Explosions dot the sky, and small lines of fighters fly circles around the larger ship.

Anakin pushes the ship faster, a sudden seriousness overtaking him.

He taps into the darkness, and he uses it to heighten his senses as he draws closer to the fight.

His eyes gleam with golden light as he draws upon the darkness, and a smirk slides across his features.

_Time to have some real fun._

**. x • X • x .**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I suppose this chapter could be considered mildly depressing.**

**Sorry, it must happen!**

**Enjoy!**

**. x • X • x .**

_The two Jedi's blades sing as they strike against their opponent. The master and padawan pair move as one. Their movements reveal their years of experience fighting together, training together._

_Together they make quite the team. Quite the formidable pair._

_And yet, their opponent is able to keep up with them. In fact, it is at times it appears as though he is toying with them. As though he is enjoying their little fight._

_Even with this thought in mind, the two Jedi press on. Even as exhaustion begins to set in, and the simple act of holding a lightsaber grows difficult._

_Still they fight on._

_As long as the master and padawan stay together, they area able to keep up with the Sith's quick and deadly movements. . ._

Even as Obi-Wan watches the final ray shield fall, he curses himself for running too slow. For not being fast enough.

He is helpless to move forward and help his master, until the shields fall.

With ever clash of the two opposing blades, Obi-Wan's heart thrums. He aches to be at his master's side, to be able to help him, and watch his back. From here he can only will Qui-Gon to be strong.

To keep on fighting.

**. x • X • x .**

With a brilliant explosion, another droid fighter explodes. Anakin's yell of excitement at having taken down another target is filled with his exhilaration.

_This is so much better than pod racing!_

He doesn't even have to search for new targets. The clumsy droid vessels fly directly through his path.

With his mind wrapped in the force, he makes easy work of the threat surrounding him. His power thrums as he uses it to locate and destroy the enemy ships.

Suddenly though, Anakin's mood of excitement dulls. A sharp throb of pain wracks his brain, before the vision suddenly strike him.

_Lights flashing. Darkness swirling._

_A blue blade, a green one, and a red. The colors swirl around each other, and with ever strike the hum that brushes the air grows._

_Three figures, woven from smoke, weave together in a dance of skill and death. Their blades sing as they slide through the air._

_Then, suddenly, the image is gone. Anakin's vision is filled with inky blackness, one that no measure of light could ever illuminate._

_A shout of rage, a shriek of pain._

_And, then,_**_ silence._**

**. x • X • x .**

The pain overtakes Obi-Wan the instant he watches his master fall. The sorrow, the pain, the denial-all strike at once.

And all are overpowered in an instant by the blinding rage.

Never in his life has Obi-Wan ever felt an emotion so raw, so powerful. So utterly consuming.

And, as he stares at his master's fallen form, he lets this feeling overtake him. He allows the darkness to slip into his mind, to his heart.

With ever passing second, it threatens to corrupt his very soul.

**. x • X • x .**

With a flash Anakin's mind snaps out of the vision. He blinks at the sudden return of reality. . .

and with a start of alarm he jerks the controls of his fighter, narrowly missing a fighter ahead of him.

As Anakin corrects his ship's path once more, his mind still spins with the images of his vision. Darkness sparks around him. . .and for the first time in a long while. . .

He isn't the _source._

No. The source of this sudden darkness, this wave of rage, lies behind him.

At first, Anakin believes it is Darth Maul. However, when Anakin stretches out his senses, he does not sense the almost animalistic fury that resides inside the red-skinned zabrak.

No, this anger is raw and untrained. The first seeds of darkness, caused by some great pain.

It is with confusion that Anakin delves deeper into the force, and he searches for this new darkness. His heart trembles at the thought of another Sith lying in wait on the planet below.

But, when Anakin finally locate this new presence. . .he is struck with a sense of familiarity.

Obi-Wan.

Shock rushes through Anakin when he realizes just who the darkness rises from. And, it is only in a few seconds that Anakin is able to connect the pieces.

There is only one thing that Anakin can think of that would make Obi-Wan, the model Jedi, turn to rage for strength.

And when this realization floods the young sith apprentice, Anakin doesn't know which emotion is more prominent in his mind.

Anger, no. . .blinding fury. Rage at the cause of this sudden loss, of the death of. . .

Or, his surprise at feeling these things. His shock that he truly cares for this Jedi he only met a few days ago.

Perhaps it is because Qui-Gon cared. The old Jedi wished to help him, even when he was rejected. . .

When a new wave of powerful darkness presses against Anakin's mind, he doesn't fight against it. No, he focuses it's power.

With cold precision, a plan begins to form in his mind. With dark intention he calculates it, he plans it out.

Vague sketches of the main control ship flash in his mind, and Anakin uses this knowledge to further his plan.

With a snap he jerks his controls, and his ship goes spinning towards the much larger ship. With barely a thought he dodges the other fighters and droid ships, his focus entirely on his goal ahead.

_Time to end this_, he thinks to himself, _and, what better way to kill the beast-than to cut off the head?_

**_. x • X • x ._**

The darkness spins around Obi-Wan as he faces the monster before him. This momentary pause in their fight is to allow both of them the chance to catch their breath, to plan their next moves.

It is only in this moment that Obi-Wan feels the storm of rage in the force. The chaotic hurricane that is currently wrecking havoc to the force alarms him, and for a moment he falters.

_Is this because. . .of me?_

In his blind seconds of rage, he didn't even realize the dark power from which he was drawing strength. He didn't realize how quickly he was becoming just what he was fighting to defeat.

And, it is in this moment, that Obi-Wan senses the greater threat above him. One that hovers in the skies.

Obi-Wan is able to draw himself away from the dark-side's strangling grasp as he once more turns to fight the Sith.

He still draws strength from his rage, from his sorrow, but he does not let these feelings overtake him again.

Now, his thoughts are focused with another, more imminent problem.

Anakin has no such restraint as the Jedi padawan. He has never been taught how to turn away from the dark side, or how to even fight its tantalizing power.

In fact, Obi-Wan is entirely sure that the boy has no desire to turn from the dark.

Which makes this a very dangerous situation indeed.

As Obi-Wan fights Maul with every ounce of his physical strength, he sets his mind to a different task. One that might possibly be far more important.

Obi-Wan calls across the distance separating them, he screams out the urgent plea. His tone holds desperation as he tries to reach Anakin.

To pull him back to the light.

**. x • X • x .**

_If there is one thing that Anakin knows anything about, it's ships._

_There inner workings, the finer points of their structures-this he knows._

_And, as Anakin knows well, one thing that all ships have in common. . .is that they have a power source. Located at the middle of the ship. The core._

_And, if Anakin's plans and calculations hold true. . .if, as the ship's control panel reads, it truly does hold a set of electro-missiles. . . _

With careful precision Anakin steers his fighter through the slim shaft. The one that, his scanners dutifully report, leads to the center of the ship.

Anakin's finger slides over the button, the one that will release his missiles. He uses the darkness as his focus, as his strength as he guides the ship forward. He uses his hate, his fury, as a guide.

His emotions are so strong, that it takes him several seconds to notices the foreign presence in his mind. This unknown figure, who is currently trying to reach him.

It is only when Anakin senses the presence's desperation that he allows him. Immediately, Obi-Wan's voice appears, his tone urgent as he sends his thoughts to Anakin.

_Anakin, stop! Turn away from the darkness, before it's too late!_

Anakin's own mind laughs bitterly, even as his scanners begin to beep. He is fast approaching his target.

_I have to do this_, Obi-Wan, Anakin replies, _if I do this-their control station will be destroyed._

If Obi-Wan feels any confusion over Anakin's vague statement, he doesn't reveal this thought to the young sith. Instead, he focuses on the first part of the boy's statement.

_You can, Anakin. The darkness-it will only consume you. Please-turn to the light!_

Anakin tries to reply, to deny the Jedi's words, but whatever momentary connection they held shatters. In an instant, Obi-Wan's presence is distant once more, his mind entangled with whatever drew his focus away.

Anakin's attention is drawn back to the blinking scanners, and the prominent countdown they display.

Anakin's mind spins as he watches the swirling numbers. The symbols of his shrinking time.

In a flash, the numbers' cycle ends. The ship's power core appears before him, and time slows down as Anakin's fighter approaches it.

His finger hovers over the trigger, and his mind stretches out to the ever present force. He reaches out for its comfort, its ever present guidance.

And, as usual, Anakin is faced with the two sides.

They lay side by side, mirror opposites of each other. Just like two different sides of the same coin.

One, dark and void of any trace of happiness or joy. Firm in it's power and strength, unyielding in it's wild passion.

The other, the darkness' opposing twin, shines with blinding light. Peace and warmth flood the force here, accompanied by the feeling comfort.

And, as usual, Anakin's mind immediately reaches for the welcoming familiarity of the darkness. The action is purely instinctual, one of practice.

But, for the first time in his life, Anakin hesitates.

Slowly his mind turns, and it cautiously reaches for the light.

The warmth overtakes him in an instant, and it is with a sure hand that Anakin's fingers find the trigger.

As the ship explodes around him, as the world falls into fire and smoke. . .for the first time since he first turned to the darkness. . .

Anakin knows peace.

**. x • X • x .**

**Okay, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

The light side of the force washes over Anakin's mind. It presses the darkness back, so that for the first time in a long while it is not at the front of his mind.

It is with this light, this peace flooding his senses that he fires the missiles forward. Their course runs true, and a moment later they crash into the ship's core power channel.

Anakin doesn't stick around to see the effects of his work.

He sharply jerks the fighter's controls, bringing the ship into dangerously sharp turn. As the vessel straightens out once more, he presses the accelerators to their limits. The ship guns forward, and the force alone is enough to press Anakin back into his seat.

The explosion rocks the entire command ship.

Anakin can see the flames reflected in his viewport, he can see them racing towards his ship. He grits his teeth, and pushes the ship even faster.

The whine of the engine reaches his ears, and he can feel the metal around him heating up. Flames races ever faster as the shockwave of the explosion spreads outward. Quickly the tongues of fire catch up with him. . .they wrap around the fighter's wings. . .

And then, he is free. His ship tugs itself free of the explosions fiery grasp, and it flies out into the dark space air.

Anakin heaves a sigh of relief, and a brief smile flits its way across his face.

He is able to pull his ship around just in time to see the last of the ship explode. In moments what was once a vast control ship is but floating dust.

Normally, Anakin would feel extreme exhilaration at such an accomplishment.

But now, as the thrill and initial adrenaline rush are fading. A sense of weariness is beginning to set in, a sudden tiredness sets into his bones.

It is with a heavy heart that Anakin steers his ship back towards the surface below. Even as though denial tries to strike his thoughts, his heart knows the truth.

Anakin suddenly wishes that he could simply stay adrift in space. That he didn't have to return to the planet below.

The stars call to him, and the dark unknown whispers of things yet to be discovered, adventures yet to be had.

The stars whisper words of promise. They assure him that they will wash away his pain, that they will take away his sorrow.

For a moment, Anakin almost believes their lies.

But, of course, he knows the truth. This is not something he can simply run away from, at least not yet.

No, for now he must return to the planet's surface below.

And whatever awaits him there.

**. o • O • o .**

_(Three Days Later)_

For three days the people of Theed have buried and mourned their dead. Mourners filled the streets as they put their loved ones to rest.

Now, only one body remains.

Obi-Wan stands in the shadows, his gaze slightly dazed as he watches the flames slowly catch on the wood. In moments the fire has spread, and it licks at the frayed edges of the tunic.

Qui-Gon's tunic.

The pain strikes him hard, with an intensity so great it sweeps his breath away. Obi-Wan tugs his cloaks hood down further, so that none present might see the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

He certainly doesn't want the other Jedi present to see him cry. No, they expect him to let go. To let Qui-Gon leave his mind, his heart.

Of course, with time, Obi-Wan will do this. . .he's just not read yet.

_Does this make me a bad Jedi_? his mind wonders idly. This quiet thought slowly wiggles its way through his mind.

_If I were a good Jedi. . .Qui-Gon would still be alive._

Obi-Wan knows that things would have been very different if he had simply run a bit faster. If he hadn't allowed himself to get separated from his master. . .

A fresh wave of pain hits him, and Obi-Wan barely manages to keep his mental shields in place as the ache strikes his mind.

He tries to release some of this pain into the force, but the ache remains present in his mind. The sorrow, it refuses to go away.

Obi-Wan stands by the funeral pyre's side until the final flames have flickered away, and only smoldering embers remain. Even then, when he has long since been alone in the small pavilion, he finds it difficult to force himself away.

_Goodbye, Master. . ._

Obi-Wan's steps are hesitant as he makes his way out of the pavilion into the darkness outside, but the further he walks the faster his steps become.

In moments he is sprinting, his only thought is to get _away._

He races blindly through the grounds surrounding the palace. His thoughts are scrambled, and his steps unsteady in the darkness of night.

Still though, he races on.

Vaguely his mind registers that he has entered the gardens. He runs blindly through the maze of twisting paths and corridors.

Arches overhead are strung with flowers. Orchids and Nova lilies are fiercely in bloom, and their delicately sweet fragrances lie heavy in the air.

Obi-Wan runs until he is lost amidst the paths. Until he has no idea where he is, and only the force will be able to guide him back out again.

It is here, that he manages to find a small alcove of solitude, of peace.

Inside the vast garden there are many such places as this. Tiny glades carpeted with soft grasses. Nala trees loom overhead, and their branches make a sort of makeshift ceiling.

The barest traces of moonlight illuminate the small clearing, and there is just enough light to see by.

In the center of the secluded alcove lies a small fountain, and it is here that Obi-Wan decides to sit.

He leans back against the structures worn stone surface, and his eyes slowly drift closed. The soft trickle of water works its way through the clearing, a somewhat peaceful sound.

Obi-Wan sighs lightly, and he tries to distance himself from his worries. He tries to push the thoughts away, but they remain present in his mind.

He is just about to give up, to let the sorrow overtake him once more, when a voice speaks.

"Obi-Wan?"

The voice is small, and it holds a certain level of uncertainty in its tone. Obi-Wan's head snaps up, and he slowly glances at his surroundings to find the source of this noise.

His eyes pass over the seemingly empt space twice, before they finally land on the nearly invisible speaker.

Anakin.

The boy sits in the shadows of the Nala trees. He is snuggled up against the base of one, his head leaned against the rough bark.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan answers in question, and he hastily wipes the tears from his face, "what. . .what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Even though Obi-Wan cannot see the child, he can hear the boy's sigh. A long moment passes before he replies.

"I. . .couldn't."

Understanding rushes through Obi-Wan, and a few seconds pass he speaks again.

"Come, sit over here," he says, and he gestures to the patch of ground beside him.

For a moment, Obi-Wan thinks that Anakin will shrug off his offer. A long second passes, before Anakin appears out of the shadows.

He slowly makes his way over to where the young Jedi sits, and he unceremoniously throws himself on the ground.

They sit in silence for several moments before, surprisingly, Anakin speaks.

"I never said it earlier. . .but. . .I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan has heard certain variations of this same apology a hundred times over. Each one hurts more than the last.

For some reason though, Obi-Wan is comforted by Anakin's words. Perhaps it is the sincerity he senses from the child, a boy who only a week ago had been wrapped in darkness.

Now, Obi-Wan can feel the light in the boy's heart.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan whispers softly in reply.

Several long moments pass in silence. The only sound that marks the glade is the soft trickle of water rushing through the fountain.

The quiet is only broken when Anakin speaks once more.

"If you don't mind me asking. . .I mean, I was wondering. . .what is going to happen to me now?" Anakin asks, his tone hesitant.

As the words slip from the boy's mouth, Obi-Wan is instantly thrown back. It is with a bitter sweet heart that he remembers his master's last words.

_Obi-Wan kneeled beside his master, panic and denial fluttering in his heart as he took in the severity of the wound._

_It is with dazed clarity that Obi-Wan looks into Qui-Gon's eyes. Though he himself still feels denial, feels hope that his master can be saved, there is but grim acceptance in Qui-Gon's eyes. _

_He already knows the truth._

_Qui-Gon's hand shakily raises, and he weakly places it on Obi-Wan's own. _

_Obi-Wan grasps his master's hand like a lifeline, and his heart shudders at the frailness of this small connection._

_"__The boy. . .you sensed it?" Qui-Gon asks, his tone shivering. There is a certain desperation in his eyes, a need to accomplish this final task._

_"__Yes," Obi-Wan says hastily in response._

_Of course he remembers. The brilliant, blinding light shining above them both. A true beacon in the force. Even Maul had hesitated when he senses the drastic change._

_Qui-Gon nods his head slightly, and this small movement alone seems to lap away much of his remaining strength._

_"__You. . .must train him. He. . .he is the chosen one," Qui-Gon whispers, his voice growing softer with every word._

_Qui-Gon's grip on Obi-Wan's hand tightens. Obi-Wan shivers lightly under the sharp intensity of his master's gaze._

_"__I will," he says in reply. There is no hesitation, no pause in his reply._

_Qui-Gon's sharp gaze softens, and a slight smile crosses his face. A sudden peace overtakes the dying master, and his last reply is one of satisfaction._

_"__Good."_

**. o • O • o .**

Anakin sits quietly in the gardens. Obi-Wan is silent beside him, his expression distant and his thoughts clouded.

The pair has sat in silence since Anakin asked the question concerning his own fate. He still remembers Obi-Wan's distracted reply.

_"__We will see."_

Anakin doesn't know exactly why he asked the question. He knows exactly where he will be in only a few days time.

His master is, already here after all.

Anakin sensed him the moment his ship entered Naboo's atmosphere. His master brought a sudden darkness on the planet, and the oppressive feeling now hangs heavy in the air.

Anakin wonders why none of the Jedi seem to see it.

He saw plenty of the Jedi (Yoda, Windu, even Obi-Wan) casually greet his master. They had exchanged pleasantries, even condolences over Qui-Gon's passing.

His master was at Qui-Gon's funeral.

During the ceremony, Anakin could feel his masters gaze on him. He could feel his eyes clawing into his skin, ripping his very thoughts apart.

It wasn't long before Anakin couldn't take it anymore. He quietly slipped away into the gardens. His only hope was to find solitude, and a place to think.

A place where he could mull over the words his master had spoken to him only hours before.

It was just before the funeral, when Anakin was still distracted. His master had pulled him aside.

To any onlooker it would simply appear as though a powerful, well-loved politician was offering some kind words to a boy who had just suffered a lost. It was with a smile that his master had deliver the heart stopping words.

_"__You walk a fine line boy. For now. . .your mother will remain alive. However, should you allow any. . .sensitive information to slip. . .well, we wouldn't want her health to take a turn, now would we?"_

His master had delivered the words with a smile, a laugh. To anyone who happened to be watching, the old crone would appear almost grandfatherly in appearance.

But Anakin was close enough to see his eyes. To see the harsh glint of gold, to see the twisted smirk.

He could sense the truth in his master's words.

Anakin gently draws his legs to his chest, and he rests his head on his knees.

Obi-Wan is still silent beside him, and the young Jedi is quite obviously lost deep in thought. Still, Anakin sits beside him.

He finds an almost comfort in the Jedi's presence. Perhaps it is in the fact that he is one of the few people Anakin actually knows on the planet. . .but perhaps it might be something more.

Anakin's mind spins with troubling thoughts, so he quickly shakes this one away. He draws in a deep breath, and his eyes slowly slide closed.

_What am I to do?_

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay so as this story is coming to a close, one very important point must be addressed.**

**If you have not already noticed, this story holds a few loose ends (most of them involving Sidious!)**

**So, this is my slight dilemma : sequel. Do? or do not? ('Cause there is no try!)**

**This sequel would address these loose ends, as well as continue on into some key points.**

**I need some feedback on this. Will anyone read said addition to the story? I would hate to go to the trouble of writing a sequel if no one wishes to read it!**

**So, please review with your vote! If you want a resolution to this story, simply say so!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is. . .the final chapter. . .**

**Enjoy!**

**. o • O • o .**

Obi-Wan kneels on the ground, his head is bowed in a gesture of carefully measured respect. The only sound that marks the room is that of Yoda's gimer stick striking the hard tile.

The master paces before him, and it is obvious that the old master is thinking deeply on the matter at hand.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does," Yoda states evenly. He does not pause in his pacing, and Obi-Wan waits patiently for the master to continue.

He knows that there is more to come.

"But. . .agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner. . .the council does not."

Obi-Wan expected just as much.

He can't help but feel the faintest glimmer of hope within himself, despite the master's words. He notices that Yoda specifically stated that the council did not agree. . .the ancient Jedi did not say anything about his own opinions concerning the boy.

Obi-Wan draws in a soft breath before he dares to speak. He chooses each of his words carefully, as he knows this might be his only chance to sway the council's decision.

"Qui-Gon believed in him. . .as do I," Obi-Wan says slowly, "Master. . .I can feel the light within him. He is not yet beyond hope."

Yoda sighs lightly, and his steps stop. He turns to face the younger Jedi, and Obi-Wan is surprised by the sudden wave of weariness he sees on the master's face.

"Grave danger I fear in his training," Yoda says, his voice dropping to a barely audible mutter.

For a moment, it is almost as though Yoda is simply speaking his own thoughts aloud. A distant look appears in the master's eyes as he speaks.

Obi-Wan shivers lightly. A sudden chill marks the air, as though the temperature has dropped twenty degrees. Yoda's words hang heavy in the air.

"Master Yoda, I have Qui-Gon my word," Obi-Wan whispers, "the boy-he must be trained. We must at least try to teach him the ways of the light."

Obi-Wan draws in a light breath before he continues. He speaks aloud the words that have been building in his mind since he first accepted this impossible task.

He always feared that it might come to this.

"I will train Anakin," Obi-Wan says, and he finds that his words are strong despite the fear he feels inside, "without the approval of the council if I must."

Obi-Wan can feel the master watching him, and he forces himself to sit tall. He checks his mental shields, strengthening them so that no trace of his uneasiness shows.

Yoda is silent for several long moments. When he finally does speak, there is a slight hint of amusement in his tone.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you," Yoda says lightly, "need that, you do not."

What could almost be a smile crosses the old master's face. It could also just have easily been a grimace.

After a slight pause, Yoda speaks.

"Like the idea of you training the boy. . .the council does not," Yoda says finally, "but see the danger in leaving the child to the ways of the darkness-we do. Keep a careful eye on the boy, we must. Watch him carefully we will."

There is another slight pause, before Yoda speaks his final declaration.

"Your apprentice, Skywalker will be."

**. o • O • o .**

The garden is such a very peaceful place. It is a home to serenity, a coven of freedom.

It is the perfect place for one to find the quiet needed to meditate.

It is truly a pity that Anakin never took to the act of meditation very well. He has always preferred action. It was always through severe threats alone that his master was able to "convince" him to meditate.

As it is, the garden is still quite a peaceful setting. One doesn't necessarily have to meditate to enjoy the beauty that can be found here.

For a boy from a dry, lifeless planet. . .to be surrounded by so much green. . .he finds that he can't imagine many places that he would rather be.

The fact that the gardens are mostly empty, and full of hidden alcoves and secret paths. . .only makes it all the more inviting.

Anakin can't help but feel a slight twinge of annoyance when he senses Obi-Wan approaching his hidden spot amidst the flowers and bushes.

He tries to hide his force signature, to remain unnoticed, but it is already too late.

Anakin forces a light smile as Obi-Wan takes a seat beside him. He can sense the young Jedi's excitement, as it rings through the force.

_They've probably made him a real Jedi now,_ Anakin thinks to himself,_ he did kill a Sith after all. . ._

Obi-Wan's excitement, his willingness to share whatever has him so relieved. . .is nearly contagious. Anakin can't help but ask the Jedi what has him acting so. . .full of life.

"What is it?" Anakin asks, his tone only holding the slightest traces of interest.

Obi-Wan does not hesitate in his reply. In fact, the answer practically bursts forth from him.

"The council has granted me permission to train you."

Anakin blinks lightly, and his eyes widen slightly. A sudden well of surprise washes through him, though this feeling is quickly overrun by a wave of confusion.

Obi-Wan's words don't make sense. . .he can't mean. . .

"What?" Anakin finds himself asking, and a slight frown creases his brow. Obi-Wan smiles at him, and he repeats his earlier statement.

"The council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi."

Anakin stares at Obi-Wan. The gears slowly turn in his mind, and his thoughts gradually align once more. Eventually, the pieces click together in his mind.

_I am. . .to be a Jedi?_

"But. . .they don't trust me. . .I use the dark side. . ." Anakin's mumbled excuses are barely coherent. He is still in a measure of shock from Obi-Wan's words.

Obi-Wan smiles lightly at the boy, and he lays a comforting hand on the child's shoulder.

"I can't say that they exactly trust you. . .but they are willing to give you a chance. However, we will have to work a lot on. . ."

Obi-Wan keeps talking, but Anakin's mind shuts down somewhere along the Jedi's explanation.

_I am going to be a Jedi._

This thought is met with quite the variety of emotion.

There is a faint glimmer of warmth within him, and it rises at the very thought of becoming a Jedi one day. He can practically feel the light as it shines from his very core.

However, there is also the darkness. This emotion, perhaps being the far stronger force within him, feels rather strongly against even the thought of being associated with the Jedi order.

This side of him feels sickened by the very presence of the Jedi sitting behind him. This part of himself would rather die than be associated with the light.

At the moment, neither side is completely in control. The two sides blaze against each other, each a perfect opposite for the other.

But neither is in control of his mind.

_Do I want to be a Jedi_? Anakin finds himself thinking.

He gets two very different answers in response.

Obi-Wan continues to talk, and Anakin listens with half of an ear as his new master explains what is to happen, what is to come.

Even as he follows Obi-Wan back inside the palace, when the sun is setting on the far away horizon, his thoughts are still running rampart in his mind.

The single question still bounces around in his head.

_Do I want to be a Jedi?_

Anakin finds himself unable to answer.

**. o • O • o .**

_(Three Days Later)_

Anakin stands beside his master as they watch the parade before them.

The sounds of trumpets ring through the air, and the cheer of the crowd is nearly deafening.

Children throw flowers on the warriors as they march past, and their laughter fills the air as they run through the plaza.

All around Anakin, there is celebration. Cheering. The battle to save their planet has been won, and their freedom has been restored.

For the moment, they are safe.

Anakin forces a small smile onto his face, despite the fear he feels within him. He can feel the eyes watching him, the darkness that is trying to seep into his mind.

His old master stands but a few feet away from him. Here, the masked Sith is an esteemed guest, a trusted leader.

A man who now has the fate of the galaxy in his hands.

Supreme Chancellor.

The very thought makes Anakin feel sick to his stomach.

Once, only a few weeks ago, Anakin would have felt immeasurable joy at his master's plans coming into action. He would have been unable to contain his excitement at the thought of his master, hiding amidst his enemies.

Now, he feels only a sharp pain.

Anakin tries to push these thoughts from his mind. He tries to keep his focus on the celebration, and the joy happening all around him.

He shifts slightly, and he resists the urge to drag the fabric of his clothes away from his skin.

He isn't used to clothes that are in such a state of. . .newness. Everything he has ever owned in his life as a slave has been old and worn. Every article of clothing was something that had been passed down too many times to count.

Anakin finds it strange that he now has things that he can actually call his own.

He draws one hand up, and he feels his newly shorted hair. To his dismay, he discovered that Jedi padawans are not allowed to grow their hair past this dreadfully short length.

These small distractions allow him a small respite from the thought of his master. He is able to draw some of his attention back to the parade that is happening below him. A small smile tugs its way across his lips as he watches the celebration.

Then, he makes his fatal mistake.

There is a slight fluttering to his left, a piece of fabric that was suddenly gusted forward in the wind. Anakin finds himself instinctively turning, his head spinning to see what caused this disturbance.

He freezes when he locks gazes with the souless, depthless eyes. The dead eyes, that can see straight through him, that can read every single one of his faults as clear as day.

His mouth drys suddenly, and his heart freezes. He tries to control his sudden rush of fear, but it is already too late.

Slowly, with an ease that is made up of pure satisfaction, Sidious smiles.

The darkness laughs in delight.

**FIN.**

**. o • O • o .**

**Okay. . .so it's over!**

**Not really. It's sequel time! The new chapter of my sequel to this story should be posted. . .in the time it would normally take for me to update this story! So optimistically, 5 days.**

**The sequel shall be titled "Obtaining Innocence."**

**Please review on any parting thoughts for this story. I hope to see you all at the sequel once more!**


End file.
